Better With Two
by Em Kay Who
Summary: Rose Tyler lived a magical life that she planned on never giving up. One day that plan changed. This is an AU story set sometime after Mickey is left in the other universe but Doomsday doesn't happen in this!
1. Goodbye

**A/N I do not own Doctor Who (Bummer!) I'm just borrowing them for a while! So this is my first fan fic that I am posting to this site and I'm a little nervous! I hope people like it and reviews would be lovely. The next chapter is almost ready so I should be posting it soon :)**

This was going to kill her. She knew it in her heart. But if she didn't go into that magical blue box and say those awful words... well... he would die.

The Doctor was fiddling under the TARDIS consul waiting for Rose to get back. She was only supposed to be gone for about an hour while she had tea her mum. He could here her key in the lock and jumped up! _"Finally!" he thought to himself. _The Doctor was so excited because he had thought of the perfect place to take Rose on their next adventure.

_"Please don't smile at me like that..."_ Rose started thinking as soon as she saw his face. "Well Rose Tyler, are you ready for our next adventure? You are going to love where I am taking you! I think I shall leave the wonders of this particular planet as a surprise. But trust me, you will love it!" He was so excited he almost didn't notice the look of despair flash across her face. But of course, he did catch it. "Rose what's wrong? Did you and your mother have another row?"

"No nothing like that. I..um..I.." _Just spit it out. _"I have decided to stay here... permanently." She added. "I'm sorry did you just say... you... you want to stay here?" The Doctor asked sounding completely dumbfounded. "Yes." She said so harshly the Doctor flinched. "I can't do this anymore. I'm tired and ready to stay home." _Oh God. _Her heart was breaking.

"Rose if you need a holiday why don't you stay here for a week and then I'll come back and pick you up?" He, of course, knew she would never agree. He could hear it in her voice that she had made up her mind. When Rose Tyler makes a decision she sticks to it. "I can't. This is over. Have a nice life, Doctor." _Please don't make me say anymore. _She begged inside her head and started to open the TARDIS door.

"Rose! Please! Please don't leave me. You said you wanted to be with me forever. I thought... I thought we loved each other. We belong together." The Doctor almost shocked himself with how upset he sounded. He had always given his companions a choice to go home. Whenever they wanted out, they were out. But Rose... she was different. Special. She was the perfect companion. HIS perfect companion.

"No, Doctor. I'm sorry but this is something you have to except. I am human and you are an alien. I was young and naive when I first came with you but I realize that you are not who or WHAT I want to be with. We are over. This is over. I... I never want to see you again!" She ran out of the TARDIS faster than she had ever run before. And when traveling with the Doctor you often find yourself running fast."Not so fast, sweetheart." This voice made a chill run up her spine. "You are a very good girl. Better than I thought you would be. I will be checking up on you soon. Bye Bye for now."

The Doctor just sat in his captain's chair staring at the door. Willing her to run back in and claim that she had made a horrible mistake or was playing an awful joke on him but he knew in his hearts that she had meant what she said. He could hear in her voice that this wasn't some whim of a decision. Rose had clearly been thinking about this for a while. He sat up and knew he needed to leave the Powell Estates. Rose didn't love him anymore. Maybe she never did. With that last thought he started flipping switches that would allow the TARDIS to materialize. Rose watched the TARDIS disappear. "Goodbye, love" and with that Rose knew her life was over but had hope that the love of her life would live to see another planet.


	2. Where is Rose?

**A/N: I should mention that while I have rated this story as M not every chapter will be rated that. It is more just to be on the safe side! This chapter took some time and I'm not sure how I feel about it. I haven't recieved any reviews so far so I'm not even sure if anyone is interested in this story. Reviews would be much appreciated :)**

It had been three months for the Doctor since Rose left, three long months, and the Doctor had been avoiding Earth like the plague. He kept trying to convince the TARDIS (and himself) that it was because other planets needed help. That was partly true but the real truth was that the Doctor didn't want to be around any humans. Those completely stupid, yet wonderful, apes.

He was missing Rose more than he could ever imagine and the TARDIS missed her too which is why she kept trying to take him back to Earth but anytime she came close to landing anywhere near there he would conveniently get a "distress" call on the psychic paper. The TARDIS was at a loss. She knew something had felt off about Rose that dreadful day but it was like there was something blocking her from telling what it was. The TARDIS decided the only way to get the Doctor to go back to Rose was to make him think she was in danger. Which, for all the TARDIS knew, could be true. It was time to enter his dreams.

The Doctor knew he needed some sleep and hated every minute of it. Sleep meant dreaming and lately he could only dream of Rose and their wonderful adventures together... however this time was different. He ended up having the most horrible nightmares of Rose being hurt and in trouble. Not just those awful times when bad things had happened with him around but these were dreams of her now. At home. With her mother. He woke up completely drenched in sweat and barely able to focus. Both his hearts were racing. He had to go check on her. But what would she say if she saw him? _No. _The Doctor thought. _I'll just sneak over to Powell Estates, double check that all is well, and then leave._

The TARDIS landed with a thud and a sudden fear took over the Doctor. What would he find? What if he was to late? _What am I thinking? She's fine. Of course she is fine._ Walking towards the Tyler's flat he could already tell something felt different. Off somehow. He peeked in the window and from was he could see through the blinds it looked like the flat was empty. _That's odd. Very odd. _Then he knocked on the door just to see if he was mistaken but of course no one answered.

"Yoo hoo! Excuse me! Are you interested in renting that flat? My name's Tina. The manager is on holiday for the week but he left me the keys and told me if anyone was interested I could show them around. So are ya interested!?" Tina asked with a grin. Clearly no one had shown much interest because this woman was dying to show the place. The Doctor almost felt bad for telling her no. "Actually I'm looking for some friends who lived here before. Jackie and Rose Tyler. Do you know them?" The Doctor was little afraid of what her answer might be. What if she didn't remember them. It had only been three months. "Know them!? Jackie was a dear friend of mine! So sad she had to leave but with the baby coming she wanted some fresh air."

"I'm sorry but did you say baby?" The woman looked completely guilty after realizing what she had just said. "Oh dear. I'm not supposed to know. Jackie doesn't even know I know. It's just that I saw her leaving the Doctor's office for well you know...women. So of course I took her out dinner to see if I could get her to spill anything but nothing! I thought maybe I had been mistaken since Jackie was horrible at keeping secrets but then she turned down the wine the waiter had offered. Jackie never turns down wine! I figured she must be pregnant again! The next day she came to see me and told me she was gonna miss me but decided she needed to some fresh air. Said she was gonna go stay in the country somewhere with some family. And that was it. She got in a cab and left! I went to have a look in the flat and it was completely empty. So strange." A look of relief flitted across the woman's face. She must have wanted to share that story pretty badly with someone.

"Yes very strange. And what about Rose? Did she move with her mother?" Tina hadn't once mentioned her and he was starting to worry. "Rose? Oh no. I mean she came home for a bit but then went off traveling again right before her mum moved." _What?_ "Traveling? Alone?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. Jackie just said she was back to traveling again. Now I'm sorry but I really should be heading back home. My kids will be home soon and I need to finish cleaning." With that the woman had started to back away. She had just realized that she told a complete stranger all about the Tyler's who he only "claimed" to know. "Wait please!" The Doctor need more information from her. "No sir, you hold up. If you're friends with the Tyler's how do you not know they moved? It's been a month now."

"I've been away and haven't had much contact. That's all. I'm not a murderer or anything. It is, however, very important for me to get a hold of them. Do you have any contact numbers or perhaps an address for wherever Jackie moved to?" He looked desperate and Tina couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "I'm sorry but no. Jackie left no info behind. I wish I could help more but I can't. Goodbye now."

What was he going to do. He had tried calling Rose right after the nightmares but her mobile had been disconnected. The same with Jackie's. Something was wrong and the Doctor had no idea how to make it right.


	3. The Threat is Coming

**A/N: Thank you for the kind review and for those who are now following the story : ) If I could send you all a plate of brownies I would! Sadly, I will not be able to post any new chapters for the next few days but hopefully chapter 4 will be up on Monday! Before that though I hope you all enjoy chapter 3 and once again reviews would be lovely.**

As he headed back into the TARDIS the Doctor was at a loss. He was still concerned for Rose's safety but he couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. Rose was traveling again. But with who? She had said she was "tired" and wanted to stay home but clearly she was just tired of the Doctor. _Doesn't matter. I still need to know she's okay._ And with that thought the Doctor set off trying to find a way to Rose.

Hours later the Doctor found himself in Rose's room. He hadn't been in there since she left so everything was just the way it had been when she went to have tea with her mother. The Doctor had tried everything he could think of from tracking Rose's TARDIS key (if she even had it anymore) to her now disconnected mobile phone. Nothing. Finally he decided to have a look around her room to see if perhaps there were any clues as to where Rose might be. He found a bunch of pictures from their travels, mostly of various planet's and time's landscapes, but a few of him as he looked now and before his regeneration.

The picture that stood out the most was one of him, Rose, her mum, and Mickey on Christmas right after his regeneration. The Doctor smiled when he thought of that night. Rose was still timid with him at first but by the end of the night they had eased back into to being the very best of friends. Completely comfortable. And madly in love. Of course he never would have admitted it at the time. It had taken him a while to even realize that was what he felt for her.

_Think, think, think. You have got to find her and make sure she is safe. You promised Jackie you would and whether we are together or not I WILL keep my promise._ Then it hit him. _Jackie! Oh you brilliant and mad woman!_ He thought back to that Christmas night as they all sat around the table telling different stories. Jackie was telling the Doctor all about Rose as a little girl and the one time they had saved enough to visit her uncle in Paris. "_I always loved it there. Dreamed of Rose being able to grow up in the 'City of Lights'... Ah well maybe someday."_ He then thought back to what that Tina woman had said about Jackie being pregnant. Maybe just maybe that is where Jackie went to raise her baby. _Not exactly the country but it's worth a shot! _He thought.

He ran out of the bedroom and quickly made his way to the consul. If he could find Jackie he knew he could find Rose. He punched in Paris, France and before he knew it the TARDIS had landed with a thud and the Doctor landed on his backside. "Was that rough landing necessary? I know you're just as concerned about Rose as I am but come on!" The TARDIS blinked the lights as if annoyed he hadn't left yet. "Alright alright I'm going! Still not sure how I will find her though. It's not like I can knock on every door in Paris. Weeell I suppose I could but that would take ages." Once again the TARDIS blinked her lights in frustration. What the Doctor didn't know was that as soon as they headed in the vortex towards France, the TARDIS had started to sense Rose. Unfortunately it wasn't in the same time frame the Doctor had been shooting for but she was able to land fairly close in proximity to wherever Rose might be.

As he headed outside, the Doctor felt the strangest sensation in his mind but before he could process what the feeling was it was gone. _Weird. _He wasn't sure it was something to be concerned about or not, but as long as he wasn't feeling it at that moment he figured he might as well start looking for any sign of Jackie. The search ended up taking a lot less time then he thought. The building he had parked next to was all flats and as the Doctor surveyed the names on the front door he came across the one he had been looking for. **Jackie Tyler - 23 B**. _Yes! Oh my beautiful TARDIS must have known you were near!_ He ran up the stairs eager to check on Jackie and inquire about Rose. The Doctor came to a halt in from of her door. _23 B. This is it. _He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Now who in the world could that be?! I just barely got home from work." Jackie's familiar voice rang out and the Doctor couldn't help but smile at the sound of disgust in her voice. _Just wait Jackie Tyler._ She opened the door with a gasp. "You!" Jackie looked like she was staring at ghost! "Me." The Doctor said kindly but just as he was about to ask about Rose he saw a little blond head peak out from behind Jackie. "Oh uh hello there! Don't believe we've met... I'm the D..." But he was cut off by a voice in the back round.

"Mum who's at the door? If it's someone selling something tell 'em we're not interested and come back inside. I have to leave for work and I need you to help..." Her voice trailed off as she stepped into the hallway and saw the Doctor. "Rose." The Doctor was so happy to see her that was all he could say. Her eyes fluttered back and the Doctor thought she was about to pass out when she then focused her eyes on Jackie and stated "The Threat is coming."


	4. Emergency Plan 3

**A/N": Hi all! Huge thanks to my new followers! I hope you all enjoy this part of Better with 2! Reviews would be lovely. (I'm not really sure how people are liking this story...) Oh well. **

**Also I do not own Doctor Who. That all goes to my good friends at BBC. *sigh* **

_"Rose." The Doctor was so happy to see her that was all he could say. Her eyes fluttered back and the Doctor thought she was about to pass out when she then focused her eyes on Jackie and stated "The Threat is coming."_

"Oh sweetheart! What are we gonna do?" Jackie looked to Rose with a look that could only be labeled as petrified. "Emergency plan...3." The Doctor heard a barely audible gasp from Jackie at Rose's words. "Yes it needs to be 3. Now look at me mum, we haven't got much time and you need to be very brave. Remember everything I've told ya and then throw it all away. Keep me out of your mind. Do what must be done. Now you must hurry and grab everything. I would guess that we only have about 5 or so more minutes." With that Jackie and Rose took off around the flat in a blur. Rose was throwing pictures off the walls and various pieces of mail from the table into a bag while Jackie and the little girl who had been hiding behind her ran into one of the bedrooms.

Meanwhile the Doctor was left standing in the door way... forgotten. He tried to get their attention but they seemed to be ignoring him. He took that brief moment to observe Rose. Her hair was longer and she had dyed it a sort of auburn color. She had also lost some weight, in fact, the Doctor had never seen her so skinny! _I miss how she looked. Still gorgeous, of course, but not like my Rose Tyler._ "Have you got it all mum? We need to leave NOW!" Rose was throwing a duffle bag over her shoulder as she shouted to her mum. The Doctor couldn't help but think that if Rose had yelled at her mum like that in the past she would have got herself a famous Jackie Tyler slap. Clearly though, something has changed. "We're ready. Oh Rose are you sure about this? Is there really no other way?"

"You promised me mum. This is the only way to keep you all safe. You promised you wouldn't argue so please... leave." Rose ran past the Doctor followed by Jackie who was trying to hold two suitcases and keep a tight hold on the little girl's hand. "Will someone tell me what's going on? Anybody?!" The Doctor raced after them down the stairs. "What is this threat? Rose? Jackie? Answer me and I can help!" Rose stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at Jackie, "Don't answer, mum. You know we can't." Rose took off again without a second glance. "What do you mean? Rose, tell me. Tell me and I can fix this! Look clearly you are running from something. The TARDIS is right over there. Get in and I will take you all somewhere safe." He was starting to get really worried. Rose had stopped once she got outside and looked as if she could barely stay conscious. "Rose maybe you were wrong? You used to tell me that the TARDIS was the safest place in the universe!" Jackie looked at Rose and was clearly just as worried as the Doctor. "No mum. Run. The Threat is here."

The words were barely out of her mouth when she collapsed onto the sidewalk. _No more Rose Tyler. I promised to keep you safe._ The Doctor scooped Rose up and started running for the TARDIS. "Come along Jackie!" Jackie looked torn as she followed after him, "But Rose said..." The Doctor cut her off, "Right now I really don't care what Rose said! YOU WILL COME WITH ME." Jackie had never seen the Doctor like that and decided it would be best to listen. As they ran inside The Doctor gently laid Rose down on the grating and was about to check her over when Jackie interrupted his plan. "There's no time! She's fine. I promise! You must leave this place but.. but don't land! Can you do that? Oh... I think that's what she said... just don't land!" He decided just this once he would obey Jackie Tyler's orders. "There. We're safely floating in the vortex. Now tell me what is going on."

Before Jackie could start to explain the little girl, who was still holding Jackie's hand, squealed , "Mummy!" Expecting her to reach up to Jackie, it was quite a shock to the Doctor when instead she ran to the now awake Rose and threw her arms around her. "Ssshhh. It's ok now, love. Mummy's just fine."


	5. Inside the TARDIS

**A/N: Hello readers! Thanks for the reviews and new followers :) I hope you all enjoy this next chapter more than I did writing it! (I'll admit that this was not my favorite chappie to write...) So reviews would more than wonderful to me right now.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Doctor Who. I wish at 11:11 every day that I will somehow magically own it but so far I'm still just a starving actress/author.**

_Before Jackie could start to explain the little girl, who was still holding Jackie's hand, squealed , "Mummy!" Expecting her to reach up to Jackie, it was quite a shock to the Doctor when instead she ran to the now awake Rose and threw her arms around her. "Ssshhh. It's ok now, love. Mummy's just fine."_

Looking at Rose as she sat stroking the little girl's hair made the Doctor feel as if all the air had been knocked out of him. He also began to feel that strange sensation in his head again. _Mummy. She called Rose, my Rose, mummy... But she's not my Rose anymore. Rose is a mum. _The Doctor could only stare. He felt hurt and, somehow, betrayed. For once couldn't think of what to say. Of course that left Jackie the perfect opportunity to speak up. "Oh Rose! I was so worried! Do you feel alright? Was it as bad as last time?"

"We're not talking about this now mum." Rose glared at her mother as she stood up and put the little girl down next to her. "But while we're on the subject, I clearly remember telling you to not get in the TARDIS and to run!" The Doctor finally decided it was best he spoke up now, "Actually Rose, that's my fault. I insisted your mother come with me to the TARDIS." For the first time since he showed up Rose looked at the Doctor. Really looked. And _**that**_ became her breaking point. "Doctor..."

She ran to him and hugged him so tightly he almost lost balance. "Does this mean I'm forgiven for forcing you on my lovely ship?" He was still confused and upset with her but at that moment he didn't care. He had missed the way they fit so perfectly when they hugged. "Not in the slightest, but I missed you so much." She sounded so sincere the he almost believed her. Rose pulled back from their embrace when she felt a tug at the back of her shirt. "Mummy, where are we?" Rose bent down to eye level with the little girl. "We are in a very special place where I used to live and this is mummy's friend. His name's the Doctor." Rose stood with those words. "Doctor, this is my daughter... Violet." The little girl looked up at the up at him with big brown eyes and whispered a quiet "Hello." She then started to yawn and looked to Rose, "Mummy? Are we sleeping here?"

"Oh um well the Doctor and I need to..." The Doctor cut her off. "Of course you can sleep here! There's plenty of rooms on my ship. In fact your mother still has her room here." Jackie, who had been standing awkwardly in the corner, spoke up. "Why don't I take Violet there and let her get some rest. I'm exhausted myself and could use for a night's sleep." The Doctor was relieved he was finally going to be alone with Rose. _Hopefully she will explain everything. _"Third door, down the hallway_, _and to your right. Oh and Jackie! There should be a spare room next to it for you." She thanked him, hugged Rose goodnight, then let Violet do the same. "Goodnight my Violet. Sweet dreams and think of mummy if you need me." She whispered the last part so only the little girl could hear her.

As they headed down the hall the Doctor sat in the "Captain's Chair," as Rose had nicknamed it when she first started traveling with him, and turned to her "Alright. Tell me everything." Rose took a seat next to him and stared at the floor. "I can't. And don't start with me! I LITERALLY cannot tell you everything. But I will tell you what I can. It started when I went home to see mum. I had thought it was strange that she had only asked me to come. Most of the time she wanted you around to so she could harass ya." Rose smiled at the memory. So did the Doctor. "Anyways, I got to the flat and that's when I saw mum. She was all tied up and had this glazed over expression. It was just weird. Then I saw... It... the Threat. Now don't ask me who or what it is. I can't tell you. When I try to even think about that it disappears from my mind. I can't tell you anything. Male, female, species. It just doesn't exist. At the same time though I remember. It's just that I'm blocked from it."

"Rose. Tell me what happened next." The Doctor was concerned. He had never seen Rose look so distressed. "Well it told me, no it **_showed _**me, what it was planning to do next. It got inside my mind and told me all about how it was going to destroy you and I was going to be the cause of your downfall. It told me if I didn't leave you it was going to hurt you in the worst ways imaginable. And it wasn't just possibilities. It showed my what was REALLY going to happen. I could feel it." Rose took a deep breath. "It told me that I would leave you and 'you would be so heart broken' but it knew you would come back eventually. That's what it wanted you to do. The second my mind triggered your presence, it would come running to harm you. That's why I didn't want to come with you. Because now wherever you land, no matter the time or the planet, it will be there. Waiting. And it will destroy you."


	6. Missing You

**A/N: Hello readers! In answer to a couple of reviews I got, (which for some reason aren't coming up right now. Weird.) I can't tell you what the Threat is yet! But I promise you will eventually find out. **

**I most likely will not be able to update for the next few days (BOO!) but I hope you enjoy this chapter in the meantime... (Oh and be warned the M rating will come in to play a ****_tiny_**** bit in this chapter. Not much but I thought I would still let you know!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or anything related. That all belongs to the lovely BBC : )**

_Rose took a deep breath. "It told me that I would leave you and 'you would be so heart broken' but it knew you would come back eventually. That's what it wanted you to do. The second my mind triggered your presence, it would come running to harm you. That's why I didn't want to come with you. Because now wherever you land, no matter the time or the planet, it will be there. Waiting. And it will destroy you."_

"What do you mean it will destroy me? Rose, how many times have we heard that on our adventures. What makes this time any different." The Doctor was confused. Whatever this "Threat" was, it clearly had Rose convinced it would bring him harm. "I just know, alright? It's so hard to explain. But the things it showed me, the pain I felt from it... it was all **REAL**. I know in my soul, that these things can and WILL happen if the Threat gets to you." Tears started forming in Rose's eyes. She didn't know how they were going to get out of this alive.

"Alright, Rose... I believe you. So tell me what happened next." He was almost afraid to ask but he needed to know. "Well it stayed in my mind while I went to tell you I was leaving. It wanted to make sure I didn't give anything away about what was happening. I was so afraid. I didn't want to do it but I had to make you safe. My Doctor. I thought if I could really make you think I meant everything I said then you wouldn't ever want to come back for me. You have to believe me, Doctor. That was truly the worst moment of my life. Leaving you. It was like a part of me died." Rose took a deep breath the continued before the Doctor could speak. "I went back to the flat and mum was still tied up but couldn't remember how she got that way. Still doesn't remember. After that, the Threat would 'check up' on me. Make sure I wasn't secretly trying to contact you or anything. I always pass out when it's coming or going cause it would leave me with visions of you hurt in my mind. After a while, mum and I felt the need to get away so we moved. You arriving in France was odd since we just moved there about eight months ago. Before that we had lived in Edinburgh. So life went on. Mum and I both got jobs and..."

The Doctor cut her off. "You had a baby." It came out rather harshly. "So Rose tell me, who's the lucky man?" The Doctor was suddenly getting angry. He knew he should remain calm but he just couldn't anymore and Rose was starting to feel defensive. "He was just some bloke I met at work! He... he doesn't even know about Violet. We split before I even knew about her. Please Doctor, I know you're angry but you have to know how much I missed you!" She had jumped off the seat to face him head on and he did the same, yelling his next words to her. "Weeell, I can see how much you missed me! I mean, clearly! But tell me Rose, how long did it take till you were off fucking other men?! Judging by how old your kid looks, not long!"

Rose gasped and flinched at his statement and the Doctor regretted his words instantly. The TARDIS was not happy with him either as the lights flickered in an angry way. "Rose I..."

"No, Doctor. I am truly sorry about everything that happened when I left. Whether you believe me or not, I have **_never_** stopped missing you. Not once. But you have no idea what you're talking about when it comes to what happened to me, my family, or _**my**_ feelings after you left. And I know that must be hard for you. You love to know everything about everything before anyone else but that's just not how it's going to be this time. I'm sorry about the danger you are in because of me and I'm so sorry we're all stuck here but I promise as soon as we figure out how, my family and I will leave and you will never have to bother with us again. This is a big ship and we will stay out of your way, however, you and I need to work something out about how to fight this Threat. We will start in the morning though because right now I am exhausted and all I want to do is go check on my daughter and go to sleep."

The Doctor watched her turn away from him and head down the hall. _Oh what have I done? _He felt so betrayed before his outburst and now he felt guilty. It's not like the Doctor and Rose had never fought before. They would argue all the time in fact. But never like that. He had never raised his voice so loud or swore at her. _Oh Rose, what are we going to do? How are we ever going to make this right?_ The TARDIS began thinking the exact same thing...


	7. Rose's Room

**A/N: Hello to all my new followers! I hope you're all doing well and that you enjoy this next chapter. It's sort of a filler chapter but trust me, it does hold some info that will be important later in the story! Here we go... (Oh and don't forget... I think reviews are lovely *winkwink*)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the wonderful BBC.**

_The Doctor watched her turn away from him and head down the hall. Oh what have I done? He felt so betrayed before his outburst and now he felt guilty. It's not like the Doctor and Rose had never fought before. They would argue all the time in fact. But never like that. He had never raised his voice so loud or swore at her.__**Oh Rose, what are we going to do? How are we ever going to make this right?**__ The TARDIS began thinking the exact same thing..._

Rose walked down the hallway, back towards her old room, trying to hold back the tears she had been fighting since the moment she woke up on board the TARDIS. She slowed down as she neared the corridor closest to her room and ran her hand along the wall. Rose smiled as she felt a familiar hum under her fingers. "I missed you too, old girl... so very much."

When Rose saw the door to her old room it was like she never left. If she closed her eyes she could actually picture herself running in there to change clothes after some wild adventure had probably ruined whatever she was wearing at the time. Then she would race back to wherever the Doctor had gone off too (with the TARDIS leading her to him) and find out where they were going next. _But those days are over._ Rose opened her eyes with that thought and entered the room.

It was strange to see her daughter sleeping in the bed. The truth was, while Rose had not been on board the TARDIS for four years, Rose hadn't even used her room for sleeping for months before she left. It started out innocent enough, the very first time was after Rose and her old Doctor had faced the Dalek in were both shaken up from the encounter and when Adam had gone to bed the Doctor tried to convince Rose to do the same but she wouldn't have it.

_ "I don't want to go to bed right now. If you're staying up, I'm staying up." He sighed at her stubbornness. "Rose, I could be up for days. You know I don't need much sleep but you do. So go on and get some rest." He could see a look of panic wash over her face as she whispered. "I don't want to go to bed. Not alone. Every time I close my eyes I see the Dalek and I'm afraid that I'll dream about it." The Doctor instantly felt guilty. The reason she was afraid was because of him. "Come here." He grabbed her hand and lead her down a confusing maze of hallways stopping at a door Rose had never seen before. He lead her into a large bedroom. It was simple but somehow so... __**him**__. She knew it must be his room. He then handed her a large t shirt along with a pair of large flannel trousers. "Here... they'll be a little big on you but go ahead a get comfy. I'll be right back." He then went into loo that was just off to the side. He came back out a few minutes later without his jacket but still wearing his jumper and jeans."You even wear that to sleep!?" Rose giggled at the sight. "Oi! No laughing at me Rose Tyler, I gave up my favorite pair of jimjams for you. Now get into bed. It is time for all girls named after a flower to get some rest." Rose quickly got into bed and marveled at how at home she suddenly felt. The feeling only grew stronger as the Doctor laid down next to her and started stroking her hair. The gesture was one her own mum had used when Rose was little and it made her instantly sleepy. "Night Doctor... and thank you." She turned her head and kissed his palm that was still near her face, then fell immediately to sleep._

Tears started pouring down Rose's cheeks as she blinked away the memory. After that night, Rose would sleep in the Doctor's room (which had moved to be across from her's) whenever she needed to. Sometimes she wouldn't even ask. He would be off tinkering on the TARDIS so she'd slip into his room and sleep in the large, comfortable bed. After his regeneration his room changed to fit the new him, however, much to Rose's delight, the bed did not change. Other things did though and soon Rose spent every night in the Doctor's room. Of course she still kept most of her stuff in her room but Rose considered his to be her's as well.

_Stop it right now Rose Tyler. Those times are over. No more wishing for the past._ Rose knew things would never be the same. Not after everything that happened . She looked down and realized she was still in her work clothes. That's where she was headed right before the Doctor showed up at their door. With a sigh, Rose found an old pair of sweats and a sweatshirt to wear to sleep in. With a final glance around the room, she climbed into her old bed, curled up next to her daughter, and fell into an exhausted slumber. Of course that was when the TARDIS decided to start figuring out just what had happened to **_her _**Rose Tyler. **_Her _**Bad Wolf.


	8. Tea With Jackie

**A/N: Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter. They made me smile! Well I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! (Reviews would make my heart happy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anyting related. That all goes to the BBC. Ta!**

_**Stop it right now Rose Tyler. Those times are over. No more wishing for the past.**__ Rose knew things would never be the same. Not after everything that happened . She looked down and realized she was still in her work clothes. That's where she was headed right before the Doctor showed up at their door. With a sigh, Rose found an old pair of sweats and a sweatshirt to wear to sleep in. With a final glance around the room, she climbed into her old bed, curled up next to her daughter, and fell into an exhausted slumber. Of course that was when the TARDIS decided to start figuring out just what had happened to her Rose Tyler. Her Bad Wolf._

The Doctor spent the entire "night" in the console room, tinkering on the TARDIS. When Rose first came along he had adjusted the time in the TARDIS to somewhat match Rose's home time. He wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible. After she left he couldn't bring himself to change it back. It's not like he followed it anyways. It was mainly for Rose's benefit.

The Doctor knew he needed to start figuring out what this Threat was but, honestly, he had no idea where to start. He **needed **to talk to Rose some more, but even then he wasn't sure what they would do to stop it. _Cup of tea. That's what I need. _As the Doctor headed into the kitchen he was surprised to find Jackie in there, already up, and pouring herself a cup from the kettle. "Oh morning, Doctor. Well I mean sort of. Hard to tell in this ship of your's. I hope you don't mind me being in here but I'm used to waking up early for work and making myself some tea. I opened the door and your ship led me here. Is that alright?" Jackie looked nervous. She wasn't sure how the Doctor's and Rose's talk went last night and she was afraid he was angry with them. "It's more than alright, Jackie! You're welcome to make tea anytime you like. As long as I get some too, of course." He gave her a reassuring smile and wink. "Oh you! My tea did save your life if I recall... well pour yourself a cup and sit down. You look terrible." The Doctor couldn't help but shake his head and laugh. "Jackie Tyler, always the charmer."

He sat down at the table across from her and decided to see what information she may be able to give him. "So tell me Jackie, what happened?" The nervous look came back to her face. "Didn't you talk to Rose last night?" _Oh boy._ "Well we did but... you know... she was tired. Needed some rest." Jackie didn't believe him for a second. "So you had a row then? Should've known. Alright I'll tell ya what I can but that's really not much. I'm assuming she told you about the Threat and what happened when she came home to see me?" He nodded his head yes so she continued. "Well I can't remember a thing. I don't even remember calling and asking her to return. One minute I'm watching the telly and the next I wake up to Rose untying me from my chair. She explained as best she could but the poor thing was a mess. I could barely get a clear and coherent sentence out of her so I just held her till she finally cried herself to sleep." It hurt the Doctor's hearts to hear about how upset Rose was. Especially after his harsh words to her the night before.

"Jackie, why didn't you call me?" The look on Jackie's face showed him that she was as upset by the memory of Rose in such distress, as he was. "Oh I tried! First thing I did was pulled her mobile out and try to call you but she had already erased your number. So I ran to my phone but the number was gone from that too. I searched everywhere but any info I had for you was just gone. Rose must have got rid of it all before I had 'woken up.' When Rose woke up she explained everything to me. I couldn't help but believe. I had never seen her like that before. So terrified. That's when we decided to move. Oh we knew the Threat could find us anywhere there was no point in hiding from it but we still thought a change of scenery might be nice. A new life for us. Of sorts."

Guilt washed over the Doctor. He knew this was all his fault. It was because of him this Threat had attacked them. "Now don't start blaming yourself, Doctor. I can see it on your face but don't you start! Rose loved traveling with you. And I know for a fact she doesn't regret a single moment of it. And you wanna know something? Neither do I." He wanted to believe her because, truthfully, he didn't regret it either. _Still doesn't change the fact that it is all my fault though. _"So Rose mentioned you lived in Edinburgh. Why there?" Jackie knew he was still blaming himself but decided to best go along with his little change of subject. "No reason. Took us a few months but finally we picked. Rose took a map out, closed her eyes, and placed her finger on the map. Her finger landed on Edinburgh and we thought 'why not!" The Doctor smiled at the story. That was basically how he picked places to go. "Eventually Rose got a little restless there. The Threat's visits were becoming a stronger and she decided we should change our scenery again. She let me pick this time and I chose Paris! I had always wanted to live there and thought it might be nice for us."

The Doctor was concerned by Jackie's comment about the Threat's visits with Rose getting stronger buthe thought to let it pass till he could speak to Rose again. He was just about to suggest making something for breakfast when Rose and Violet came into the kitchen hand in hand. "Gran! Gran! Guess what mummy said? She said... that..." Violet had been running towards Jackie when she noticed the man sitting next to her gran. Violet was very nervous around new people. She had to remember the special rules her mummy gave her about talking in front of people. Especially this strange doctor man. "Violet, you remember the Doctor. You met him last night." Rose sat down next to her mum and Violet crawled onto her lap. "Hello. Are you a real Doctor?" She was being so quiet Jackie had to strain to hear her but the Doctor could hear her just fine.

"Weeelll. I suppose so. I mean I say suppose but really I just..." Rose cut him off before he could continue rambling and confuse Violet more. "His **_name_** is the Doctor, love. He's not like a normal doctor though so there's nothing to be afraid of. Alright?" Violet looked relieved and decided to be a little braver with the new man. "My mummy says your ship is alive. Is that why she keeps moving rooms around?" She looked at him with very curious eyes and couldn't help but think of Rose the first time she had asked him a similar question. "Yep! And let me tell you, she must like you an awful lot cause I do believe she just made you your very own room. Right next door to your mum's."

The little girl bounced of Rose's lap at his words. "Really?! Oh may I go and see?" Violet looked to her mum for approval. "Of course you can! But what do you say first?" After his words last night Rose was just as surprised by the room as Violet. She figured it must have been the TARDIS's idea. "Thank you, Doctor. Thank you, TARDIS." The sight of her daughter so happy made Rose forget for just a moment about how much of a mess they were really all in. "How about you and I go look at that new room of your's while your mum and the Doctor make us some breakfast? Come on, love." With that Jackie walked with Violet out of the kitchen and left Rose and the Doctor to talk.

He watched Rose's face as her eyes, brimmed with tears, followed her daughter and mum into the next corridor. She broke away when the two were out of sight and set about figuring out what to make for breakfast. "So let me just get them something to eat then we can start figuring out this Threat business. Ya?" She was completely avoiding eye contact with him. "Rose.." She would not look. "Rose..." She kept going on about the Threat. He finally grabbed her shoulders and made her face him.

"Rose. I am truly sorry about what I said last night. I was angry and confused but that gave me no right to speak to you like that. My ship is big enough for all of us but that doesn't mean you or your family must avoid me. You and your mother and daughter have free reign of the TARDIS. I want you all to feel comfortable and at home. Ok?" Tears spilled down Rose's face. "O..ok, Doctor." He smiled at her and started helping with the breakfast. Almost like old times. The TARDIS hummed with delight as she watched the two working side by side again. Now if only she could figure out this Threat and what it has done to her Rose.


	9. Psychic Paper

**A/N: Hello all! Thanks to my new followers and anyone who has reviewed! I love you all :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Also I'm very curious who or what you guys think the Threat is? I already know of course but was wondering if you all think it's a new character or returning... **

**Reviews are lovely.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. The all belongs to the smashing BBC.**

_"Rose. I am truly sorry about what I said last night. I was angry and confused but that gave me no right to speak to you like that. My ship is big enough for all of us but that doesn't mean you or your family must avoid me. You and your mother and daughter have free reign of the TARDIS. I want you all to feel comfortable and at home. Ok?" Tears spilled down Rose's face. "O..ok, Doctor." He smiled at her and started helping with the breakfast. Almost like old times. The TARDIS hummed with delight as she watched the two working side by side again. Now if only she could figure out this Threat and what it has down to her Rose._

"So, exactly how long as it been for you? I tried to find you as soon as possible but clearly I was a little later than planned." The Doctor was next to Rose helping her mix up some pancakes. "Oh well there's something new for you!" She grinned up at him. The first real smile she had given him since being reunited. "Cheeky! I'll have you know my timing is excellent. It's the TARDIS. Poor girl." The TARDIS blinked the lights and hummed rather loudly till he apologized. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry! It's all me! I am known to every once in a great while be a little off on my timing." Rose laughed. _God I missed this._

"In answer to your question, it's been four years. Almost to the day. And you? How long has it been for you?" The Doctor looked down feeling, yet again, horribly guilty. _Four years! Four years of this Threat? _"About three months. I'm sorry, Rose. I'm sorry you've had to deal with this Threat for such a long time but I promise, I will figure something out." Rose stared at the Doctor. _Only three months? That is so not fair. _"Doctor, no more apologizing, alright? Stop feeling guilty for something you had no control over. **_We'll_** figure this out. Together." Rose looked him in the eyes and he nodded but the look of guilt didn't leave his face, however, Rose knew just the thing that would make him feel better.

"You know you were able to still help us these past four years..." The Doctor looked surprised. _Now this is some interesting news! _"Moving to different countries and getting jobs can be rather difficult but it helped a ton having this..." Out of her back pocket, Rose pulled out an item the Doctor recognized very well. "My psychic paper! Oh I love my psychic paper! I thought I had lost it. Where did _**you**_ get it?" He grabbed the item out of her hand and inspected it. "Well remember when we went to that trade planet so you could get something for the TARDIS and security refused to listen to you because you were male and they only traded with females? Well you handed me the paper and I never gave it back! I mean, I didn't steal it. I forgot I even had it till I was back with my mum and you were already gone. Sorry, by the way, I hope you haven't needed it."

The Doctor was slipping the paper into his jacket pocket when Jackie and Violet came back in the kitchen. "Oh good! You're finally giving him back that horrible thing!" Jackie looked rather displeased with his beloved psychic paper. "What's wrong with it? Rose says it helped you quite a bit. Oh and just so you know Rose, no I haven't needed it. I'm so glad you had the psychic paper." Jackie snorted. "Well I'm not! Sure it helped from time to time but it also caused.." Rose cut her off. "MUM!" Jackie realized what she was about to say and instantly backed down. Violet kept looking between her mum and her gran and was rather confused by the whole exchange. "Sorry, Doctor. That paper **_did_** help us. I suppose it never worked properly for me, is all. Just frustrating, I suppose." He didn't believe her for a second and could tell there was more to it than that but by the look on Rose's face he wouldn't be finding out anytime soon. "It's alright, Jackie. Psychic paper can be tricky at the best of times." With that they all sat down at the table and began eating their breakfast.

While they ate the Doctor watched Rose interact with her daughter. Rose had always joked about what a horrible mum she would make because she couldn't even keep a plant alive but here she is with a little girl. _And she is a complete natural._ "So, Doctor what is there to do all day around here? I know we can't land anywhere, so we just float around and do what exactly?" Being honest with herself, Jackie had to admit that she still found being in the TARDIS a bit freaky. It just never felt natural to her. Not like it did for Rose. "Weeell, Jackie there is lots to do! Rose and I will be working on figuring out this Threat issue. And until we do, that unfortunately means that yes we cannot land so we must stay in the Vortex. However, there should be plenty of things to entertain you and Violet. There's the swimming pool, game room, movie room, library, gardens, and much more!" The look of shock on Jackie's face made Rose laugh. "You're joshing me. There is no way you have all that stuff in here."

The Doctor continued to try to convince her but Jackie wasn't having it. "Just you wait then, Jackie Tyler! After we eat I will show you some of the many wonders of my dear TARDIS!" Just then the sounds of plates crashing to the ground interrupted their banter. Rose, who had just stood up to put her's and Violet's dishes away, was collapsed on the floor. Unconscious. "Mummy!" The little girl tried to get up and see to her mother but the Doctor's voice stopped her. "No, Violet the glass!" He raced to Rose's side while Jackie held onto her very distraught granddaughter. He checked her pulse and was pleased to feel it fluttering. Although, it was much faster than he would like. "Jackie, is this what happens when the Threat contacts her?!"

_Oh my poor, poor Rose. _Blood was pouring down her cheek where she must have landed on the now broken plates. "Yes, but I thought we were safe from it as long as we didn't land!" The Doctor tried checking her mind but was instantly pushed back by one of the strongest mental blocks he had ever felt. "This shouldn't be happening! Couldn't happen... unless..." Just then the TARDIS started shaking rather violently.


	10. Telepathic Link

**A/N: Hello all! Hope everyone had a lovely weekend :) I have to admit I was a little bummed by the lack of reviews I got for the last chapter (although I am super grateful for the one I did get!) but I am happy to see that I got a couple of new followers! So thanks to those of you who are sticking with this story! Here we go with chapter 10! Oh and don't forget to review ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That goes to the dashing BBC.**

_**Oh my poor, poor Rose.**__ Blood was pouring down her cheek where she must have landed on the now broken plates. "Yes, but I thought we were safe from it as long as we didn't land!" The Doctor tried checking her mind but was instantly pushed back by one of the strongest mental blocks he had ever felt. "This shouldn't be happening! Couldn't happen... unless..." Just then the TARDIS started shaking rather violently._

"Jackie, take Violet into your room and stay there! Do NOT come out until I come and get you. Understand?" His beloved TARDIS was shuddering like mad, fighting against whatever was trying to pull her in. Suddenly the strange tingling sensation was back in the Doctor's mind and much stronger than before. "Doctor, I thought we were safe as long as we didn't land. What is happening?!" Jackie was still holding the now sobbing Violet. "Please, Jackie. I will explain, I promise, but I need to fix this first and I **_need _**you to take your granddaughter into your room. You will be safe there. Now go!"

With that he scooped Rose up and ran to the control room trying desperately not to bang her into anything while he attempted to stay upright in the shaking ship. The TARDIS was still fighting, but losing the battle. The Doctor reached the consul and placed Rose gingerly down near his feet where he could hopefully keep her from rolling around and hitting something. He wished he could lay her down on the captain's chair but knew she was bound to fly off. The Doctor reached for the monitor and read a clear distress signal. But it was off. Wrong. He could feel it.

_Think, think, think. The Threat is clearly creating some sort of false distress signal and is telepathically trying to pull the TARDIS in. But you won't let it, will you? You beautiful old girl. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I have to do this. It might hurt. _The Doctor suddenly felt a sense of peace in his mind and knew that is was the TARDIS giving him permission to do what he must. She knew it needed to be done and wanted to help. With her blessing, the Doctor shut down all telepathic links to the outside world. The ship gave a final shudder and then stilled. The TARDIS could still feel her Doctor and the others in the TARDIS as well (limited as that may be) but it all still felt off. The TARDIS thrived on her link to the outside. It's how she knew where the Doctor was needed but now she would have to wait until her Doctor and Rose figured out this Threat and she was determined to help.

The Doctor knelt down next to Rose as her eyes opened wide. "Doctor! You're alive! Oh I thought it would get you. It showed me what it was doing and it was going to kill you and the TARDIS! Wait! Where is Violet? And my mum? Where did they go?!" Tears were pouring down her face as she frantically tried to get up off the floor. "Ssshhh, Rose your mum and daughter are both fine. They are in Jackie's room waiting for me to give them the all clear. They are safe. I promise." He talked in the soothing voice he used to use whenever she woke from a nightmare.

"Now I promise I will take you straight to them but first I need to try and see into your mind. I tried before when you were unconscious but the Threat's block was too strong. It might be weaker or even non existent now that you are awake though." He started to place his fingers on her temple when Rose stopped him. "Wait. I'm not so sure... I just need..." She looked at the Doctor nervously. _Of course. She doesn't want me in her mind. _The Doctor sighed and looked Rose straight in the eye. "I'm sorry. But I need to do this. You've encountered this Threat and if it is somewhere in your mind, whether you can remember or not, I need to try to find it. Now I promise I won't look at anything personal. If there is something you don't want me to see just imagine a door there and I won't go in. You have my word. Rose, do you trust me?" Of course she trusted him. "Yes. Yes, Doctor. I trust you."

He placed his fingers back on her temple and slipped into her mind. He felt the Threat's block hit him instantly but it wasn't as strong as before and couldn't actually keep him from Rose's mind. "Right then. Rose I want you to think about the day you walked into your flat at the Powell Estate and saw your mot- OW!" He was instantly shoved out of her mind by a strong golden block. Rose's eyes flipped open and looked at the Doctor in concern. "What happened? Was that the Threat's block?" He was holding his head and looking at Rose like he had never seen her before. "No, Rose. That was not the Threat. That was all you! You shoved me out of your mind! I thought you said your trusted me?"

"Doctor, I swear I didn't do it on purpose! It must have been the Threat. I was clearly thinking about what you told me to and then you just ripped yourself out of my mind. That was **_not_** a pleasant experience for me either, I'll have you know!" The Doctor got up and started pacing, followed by Rose. "No. That's not possible. That was different and all you." He stopped pacing and turned to face her. "Alright I'm going to try again but this time I want you to think about something else. Think about a memory before this whole Threat business." He placed his fingers on her temple, once again, and smiled at the memory she picked. Rose chose to think about the time the Doctor took her to New Earth and was explaining New New York to her as they lay in the sweet smelling apple grass.

"Aw New New York! The city so nice they named it twice... weeelll... fifteen times but you get the gist! Well done. Now I want you to think about something that happened after the Threat. OW!" Once again he was shoved from her mind by the same golden block. "Rose! Why are you shutting me out?" This was seriously getting old. "Doctor, I'm not! Clearly it is the Threat and not me!" The Doctor sat down on the captain's chair and put his face in his hands. "It's not the Threat. That block is dark and I can feel it but that's not what is shutting me out now. That's you. I know what your mind looks like Rose. You are all golden and that is exactly what is blocking me."

Rose blushed at the memory of how he knew what her mind looked like. She sat down next him despite her embarrassment and placed her hand on his shoulder as he spoke. "Why are you blocking me? It doesn't make sense. I can see stuff from before you left me but you won't let me see anything from after. Why?" The hurt in his voice was killing her. "I don't know. I swear, I'm not doing it on purpose! I'm really trying." The TARDIS started blinking her lights to get the Doctor's attention and switched on the monitor facing him. "What's this?" He asked his ship curiously as he read the screen. "Oh you are brilliant! Of course you are! That's why I stole you!" He winked at the consul and the TARDIS hummed loudly in return. "Uh Doctor... what's going on?" His flirting with the TARIDS reminded of her of Jack!

"The TARDIS is going to scan your mind periodically and try to break down whatever blocks you and the Threat have placed, then she will try to find what memories you may have of the Threat. I know you're not doing it on purpose, Rose. The TARDIS thinks you have placed some sort of defense barrier up in your mind. Which is rather amazing considering you're a human but you always have been amazing, Rose Tyler!" Rose giggled as the Doctor gave her a big hug. "Will it hurt? When she's scanning my mind? And will... will she tell you **_everything_** she finds?" She looked slightly concerned as he stepped out of their hug and he tried not to think about how wonderful she felt in his arms.

"Not in the slightest! You won't even know she's there. And don't worry, she'll respect your privacy and only share with **_both_** of us what she finds. In the meantime I think we should still do our part to help and do what research we can on what this Threat may be. I keep some old records of various 'foes' in the library and the TARDIS has some on file as well!" Rose got up off the captain's chair and started to head towards her mum's room. "Sounds like a plan. First, I need to go check on my mum and Violet." The Doctor followed her into the corridor. "I'll come with you. I promised your mum an explanation and I do not want to face the wrath of Jackie Tyler for not following through!" Rose laughed. _Some things never change. _"Still scared of my mum's slap?"


	11. Never Letting Go

**A/N: Well the next chapter is here. And it's a long one! I would really love some reveiws :) I'm pretty disappointed by the lack of reveiws lately. Well either way I hope you all enjoy chapter 11... Oh and hello and thank you to my new followers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. It all goes to the BBC.**

_"In the meantime I think we should still do our part to help and do what research we can on what this Threat may be. I keep some old records of various 'foes' in the library and the TARDIS has some on file as well!" Rose got up off the captain's chair and started to head towards her mum's room. "Sounds like a plan. First, I need to go check on my mum and Violet." The Doctor followed her into the corridor. "I'll come with you. I promised your mum an explanation and I do not want to face the wrath of Jackie Tyler for not following through!" Rose laughed. Some things never change. "Still scared of my mum's slap?"_

When Rose and the Doctor entered the bedroom, they found Jackie sitting on the bed rocking back in forth with Violet in her arms. The poor little girl was still sobbing. "Violet!" Rose rushed forward and picked up her daughter. "I haven't been able to calm her down! I kept trying to tell her you would be alright but she wouldn't listen." Rose carried her daughter out of the room, telling the Doctor she needed some time with Violet and would help him with the Threat in a little while.

"Alright, Doctor. Spill. You told me we would be safe as long as we didn't land so I want to know what that was all about." The Doctor took a deep breath and did his best to explain to Jackie what had happened. To her credit, she sat there patiently, and tried her best to figure out what he was talking about. "So you're telling me that your ship has a mind and the Threat got into it like it did to Rose?" Jackie was starting to believe they would never be safe. "Weeelll sort of. It didn't actually get into the TARDIS's mind. It just sent her a distress signal that would make her think that she needed to land somewhere. But the TARDIS is smart and figured it out right away! So don't worry. I cut off her telepathic link to the outside. Nothing can pull us down. We are really truly safe... as long as we don't land. Obviously."

That is when the Doctor received something he had feared since the moment he first got one. The famous Jackie Tyler slap. "Why didn't you do that before!? Now my daughter has to deal with the fact that she was threatened, yet again, and my granddaughter is in hysterics!" The Doctor sat down on the bed and cradled his throbbing cheek. "I didn't think that would happen! I was more concerned about you lot and figuring out what the Threat is. I'm sorry, Jackie. Truly. But it won't happen again. Now I am going to start doing some research. Will you tell Rose that she can find me in the library when she is done with Violet?" With that the Doctor stood and head out of the room. He wasn't angry with Jackie. _She was right._ _I should have thought about that right away but I was so wrapped up in having Rose back that I let my mind get distracted. _

About an hour later, Rose found the Doctor sitting in the middle of the library floor, surrounded by stacks of books. "Everything alright?" He asked her as she sat crossed leg across from him. "Yep. Vi just need some time with me. She's fine now though and is going to spend the day playing in the game room. By the way, mum said to tell you that she's sorry. She refused to tell me what for though..." The Doctor noticed that Rose had wiped the dry blood from her face but still decided to give her head a scan with the sonic. "Your mum slapped me. Now come here. I want to sonic your head and make sure you don't have a concussion or anything. Also you might need stitches." Rose scooted over towards him. "She what?! Oh Doctor, I'm so sorry she did that! And no, I do not need stitches. It's a tiny cut." After sonicing her head, he discovered that she did not have a concussion and she was right. It was just a tiny cut. "Alright, Rose Tyler. I give you a clean bill of health. Now don't worry about your mum. She was right to slap me. I should have done a better job at keeping you safe." This frustrated Rose immensely. "No, Doctor! You don't deserve it. You have done more than enough. Not even the TARDIS realized that the Threat could do that. So I don't want you sulking about feeling guilty. So let's get to work!"

With that the Doctor smiled at her and told her to start reading some of the books and to mark anything that might seem or feel familiar. Anything that she thinks might be related to the Threat. The two spent hours pouring over various books. Marking different things here in there but nothing was really standing out to either of them. Rose felt like they had to have read at least fifty books but when she looked up, she realized they had barely made a dent in the stacks "Ok. I'm starving and my eyes are exhausted. The words in these books aren't even making sense anymore. Can we pick up again tomorrow?" Rose faced the Doctor, who looked as equally as exhausted as she felt. "Yes. Let us resume our reading tomorrow. Won't that just be fun!" She laughed at his sarcastic tone. "Oh loads! Mmmm I think mum must have made shepherd's pie for dinner. You gonna come have some?" She started to head towards the door but looked back at him with a glint of hope in her eyes. "Naw... think I'll spend a little time with the TARDIS. Poor girl's not used to being shut off from the outside and I want to make sure everything is still running alright. But you go and enjoy dinner then get to bed! Doctor's orders. I don't want you falling asleep and drooling all over my books while I'm trying to be productive tomorrow!" Rose threw a pillow at him that had been laying at her feet. "Oi! I do not drool! You get some rest too."

The Doctor worked on the TARDIS for about six hours. The TARDIS was doing fine and didn't really need anything done but she knew it was helping distract him from the events of the day. After a while though she got a little sick of him shocking her with the sonic so she sent him a friendly shower of sparks to let him know that she was done. "Ok. I get the message. I'm finished." He head towards the kitchen expecting it to be empty, as it was around the middle of the night for his human passengers, but instead found Rose sitting on the counter with a tin of chocolate biscuits in her lap. She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Rose! What are you doing up? I thought you would be in bed. Not in the kitchen stealing my chocolate biscuits!" She giggled. "I'm a mum, Doctor. If I ever want any sweets, I have to sneak them in the middle of the night. Otherwise I have to share the kid!" He laughed at her excuse and grabbed the tin from her. "Well now you need to share with me! But seriously, Rose. You need some sleep. You had a very tiring day and I know having the Threat in your mind had to be mentally exhausting." He sat down at the kitchen table while Rose looked at him in concern. "You're right. It was rough and I will go to bed, but let me ask you a question. When was the last time you slept? Actually went to bed and slept. And be honest!"

The Doctor tried to do the math in his head but couldn't remember. "Uhhh I don't know. It's been a while I suppose but I've had some naps here and there so I'm fine!" He tried to give her a reassuring smile but Rose didn't buy it for one minute. "Alright then, come on. Follow me." Rose got up and left the kitchen and of course the Doctor obediently followed. Rose silently asked the TARDIS to please help her find his room. _He needs some rest. I know you have to agree. _The TARDIS hummed in response to Rose and led her in the right direction. Rose smiled a little sadly, realizing that the TARDIS had moved his bedroom right back to it's old spot. Across from her's. "Uh Rose? What are we doing here and wait a second... my room moved!" He too felt a little sad seeing his room back where it used to be.

After Rose left, the Doctor moved his room as far away from Rose's as he could. Not that he spent any real time in there but it made him sad to even look at it there. "You need sleep and the TARDIS agrees. Now to bed, mister!" _Rose Tyler. Do you know how much this is killing me? _While his thoughts were serious he kept his voice lighthearted. "Oi! So you girls are ganging up on me? Weeelll fine. But not because of you two but because I want to!" Rose shook her head. "Sure, Doctor. Whatever you say. So... um... goodnight then." The Doctor smiled at her. "Goodnight, Rose." The two went in their respective bedrooms, both a little sad that the other wasn't with them. The Doctor knew he wouldn't sleep for long but thought that laying down for a while might be nice. However, he couldn't stop thinking about the first time he entered Rose's mind. And how it happened on the very bed he was laying on.

_The Doctor was heading into his bedroom, looking for a book he left may have left in there, when he found Rose curled up in his bed. "Excuse me! Last time I checked this was my room." Rose lifted her blonde head off his pillow and laughed at him. "But your bed is so comfy! And you never take advantage of that fact. Besides I sleep in here all the time and you know it!" He sighed. Oh yes. He knew. "Were you planning on sleeping in here? Cause I can go back to my room." That was the last thing he wanted. He loved how comfortable she was in there, just making herself at home in his room. Of course it did leave his mind to wander in directions it __**really**__ shouldn't. "No! Stay where you are, Rose. I was only looking for a book then you can go back to dreamland." She looked slightly disappointed but then perked up with an idea. "Will you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep. Then you can go back to whatever you do while the human gets her rest! Please?" She looked up at him with her big brown eyes and he knew he could never deny her. "Oh alright. Budge over though!" She grinned happily and scooted over while he took off his jacket, tie, and trainers. He crawled on the bed next to her and laughed when he saw what she was wearing. "Rose Tyler! Those are my jimjams!" She poked her tongue at him and laughed. "Well like I said about the bed, comfy. And you never wear them!" With that, they both curled up on the bed, facing each and closed their eyes for some rest. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, the Doctor knew Rose was still awake and was dying to ask her something. "Rose? Can I ask you a question? I promise not to be mad if you don't want to answer though..." Now this got her attention and she opened her eyes to look at him. "Of course. Ask me anything." He took a deep breath and proceeded. "Why him? What made you fall in love with Mickey Smith?" He knew she might be upset by the question. They had only just got back from visiting Jackie after leaving Mickey in the parallel universe. "Well. Um. He was my best friend. He was always there for me. And... and cared about me. Looking back though, I wasn't in love. I thought I was at the time but now after everything that has happened, I can honestly say that I love Mickey Smith.. but I was never __**IN **__love. Not in the way he deserved. He deserves so much more than I could ever give him. I hope he finds it. In his new world." The Doctor was surprised by her confession. He was really just curious about why she fell in love with him. He never expected her to admit all that she had. "I'm sorry, Rose. I know you miss him." He looked at her sadly as she wiped a few tears from her face. "I do miss him. But I'm glad he has this new chance at happiness. Now can I ask you a question? Same rule applies, you don't have to answer." He nodded his head yes. Curious about what she could possibly want to ask. "Why her? What made you fall in love with Reinette?" He __**never**__ expected that. Or to hear the sorrow in her voice as she asked. She thought he loved Reinette? "Rose... I... I was never in love with Reinette. I came to care about her but I never loved her." Rose shook her head in disbelief. "Doctor, you don't need to lie to me. You left me and Mickey so you could save her. You were going to take the slow path with her. And I saw the heartbreak on your face after you returned that last time without her." The Doctor was in shock. He had never meant to hurt Rose with his actions. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I had to save her because of her timeline, but Rose, I would have found a way back to you. Even if I had to take the slow path. I was heartbroken because I promised a lonely girl a trip to the stars and I was too late when I went back for her. But Rose, that doesn't mean I was in love with her. I'm in love with a different, blonde human girl. I need __**you**__ to hold my hand. Not Reinette." With that the tears now poured freely down Rose's face. The Doctor immediately pulled her to his chest and let her cry. After a while she looked up at him with a fierceness he had never seen before and before he could say anything she pressed her lips to his. Despite the fact that he knew they shouldn't, he couldn't help but kiss her back. It was a kiss full of passion and heartbreak, Friendship and lovers. He ran his cool tongue along her lower lip and she readily opened her mouth, allowing him entrance. The kiss was becoming a bit more desperate and without realizing what he was doing he grabbed her head and entered her mind. They both gasped at the sensation and the Doctor quickly retreated. "What was that!?" He knew she would be angry with him for doing that without permission, "I'm so sorry, Rose! I didn't mean to. It's just instinct for me. Time Lord quirk" He looked down sheepishly. "It's alright, Doctor. I don't mind. It just took me by surprise is all. Felt amazing though. Can we get back to where we left off now?" He was extremely surprised by her reaction. "Are you sure? Because I'm telling you right now Rose Tyler, Once we start this, I won't want be able to stop. I'll never let you go." With that admission Rose grinned and climbed on his lap. "Good. Cause I'm not planning on you letting me go anytime soon." The second kiss became even more passionate than before and didn't stop there. For that night, and many more after, the Doctor did not let go of Rose Tyler. _

The Doctor sighed at the memory. He missed her. His bed felt empty without her curled up next to him. Across the hall, Rose was relieving the same memory and the same sadness of not being beside him. Both wishing for something they could never have back. While her two favorite people were washed in memories and sadness, the TARDIS was hard at work on the blocks in Rose's mind. And the first thing she discovered was something she did **_not _**expect.


	12. Questions and Answers

**A/N: Hello all :) Thank you so much for the reviews! They made me very happy! (If I could send you all some chocolate biscuits, I would!) This chappie is shorter than the last and more of a filler chapter. But like I said before, there is info in here that is important for later on. I hope you still enjoy! Oh and I would love some more reviews *winkwink***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to our friends at the BBC.**

_The Doctor sighed at the memory. He missed her. His bed felt empty without her curled up next to him. Across the hall, Rose was relieving the same memory and the same sadness of not being beside him. Both wishing for something they could never have back. While her two favorite people were washed in memories and sadness, the TARDIS was hard at work on the blocks in Rose's mind. And the first thing she discovered was something she did __**not **__expect._

"Everything alright, Rose?" The Doctor asked her as she stormed into the library the next morning with her daughter close on her heels. "Yes. Fine. Listen, do you mind if Violet stays in here with me for the day? Mum's being a bit tetchy this morning. She's not used to having Violet all day and I think everything's starting to get to her." The Doctor was suddenly glad he had his tea before everyone else got up this morning, thus avoiding the wrath of a cranky Jackie. "Oh, um sure. No problem. Hold on... I have an idea... be back in a tic!" With that, the Doctor left Rose and Violet in the library.

"He's funny, mummy!" Rose giggled at the look on her daughter's face as they both watched the Doctor race out of the room. "That he is, sweetheart. Now remember the rules. Mummy and the Doctor will be reading these books all day and it will be very boring but I need you be a really good girl and just sit quietly to color. Can you do that for me, love?" The little girl nodded her head yes. "Good! You are being so brave. I promise that we'll have a very fun filled day, to make up for all this boring stuff, soon!" The TARDIS provided a little desk, the perfect size for Violet, where Rose sat her daughter down with some art supplies they had brought from home.

"Alright I'm back! And I've sent your mother on a holiday!" Rose was in shock. "You WHAT?! Doctor we're not supposed to land. How did you send her away? And without telling me? What about the Thre-" The Doctor cut her off. "Rose calm down! We didn't land. We're still in the vortex so don't worry. I sent your mum on a little holiday on the TARDIS. Set her up in the garden for right now. Left her with some books and wine. Then after a while the TARDIS will lead her to the spa room, and when she's done with that the TARDIS has set up the theatre room for her so she can relax with some movies!" Rose couldn't believe her ears. "You did all that for her?" She hugged the Doctor tightly.

"Weeelll... seemed to me she could use a holiday. I know these past few years must have been hard on her. And I felt a little bad that she's stuck here because of me." This all was very true but another reason he was not telling her was because the Doctor was so glad that Jackie had been there with Rose. Took care of her when he couldn't. After a few moments, Rose realized she was still hugging him and stepped out of their embrace. "Thank you, Doctor." He smiled his goofy grin. "You are so welcome." They both sat down across from each other and picked up where they left off with their books the day before.

A couple of hours later Violet walked over the her mother, breaking the silence that had fallen over the library. "Mummy, may I have a snack?" Rose pulled her daughter in for a hug. "Of course, love. Let me go see what I can find in the kitchen." The Doctor stopped her. "No need to get up. I think I might have something..." He started pulling out various objects from his jacket. "Now let's see, I've got a banana or some blueberries." He looked up at the mother and daughter who were both just staring. "What? Bananas are good! And the blueberries?... Well honestly I have no idea why I have those. What would you like?" Violet looked to Rose, who nodded her head at the little girl, then answered quietly. "A banana...please." With that he handed the girl the banana, who gave him a whispered thank you, then watched as she went back to her desk to resume her coloring.

"Your daughter is very quiet, Rose. Not like you at all." Rose tossed a book at him. "Oi! She's just shy. She hasn't been around many people besides me and mum. She thinks you're funny though." The Doctor laughed. "Course I am! So..uh.. tell me... how old is she?" The Doctor really didn't want to start another fight with Rose but he wanted to know how long it took Rose to find someone else. "Just turned three." Rose gave her short reply without making eye contact. "And her dad?" He asked quietly so Violet wouldn't hear. "What happened with him?" Rose sighed. _Why are you doing this? _"I told you before, he was a bloke I went out with a few times but it ended before I even knew I was pregnant. We weren't going to work out together either way though so I decided not to tell him. Safer that way." She still hadn't made eye contact with him.

"I'm not mad, Rose. I would be lying if I told you I wasn't a little hurt. But I can't blame you for moving on with your life." Rose looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "It wasn't like that. But can we... can we please not talk about it? It hurts too much." _Yes, Rose. It hurts. A lot. _"Of course. Forget I asked. But I do have another question..." She rolled her eyes. "What exactly was your emergency plan 3? I've been curious about that since we left Paris." Rose sat up straighter. "Well, while I usually could tell when the Threat was going to pop in for a little check up, thanks to that lovely block it created, we never knew exactly what would happen. Especiallt if you showed up. We had to be prepared for anything and everything. So we created several different emergency plans. All focused mainly on keeping Violet safe. And you of course. I was **_really_** hoping you would just run back to the TARDIS like a good little Time Lord but when have you ever done what you were supposed to!"

He smiled a little at that. "So let's say I had been a good little Time Lord and just left. What would your plan had been?" He was nervous for her answer. He had a strong feeling it would somehow involve her being in danger. "I would have stayed behind to face the Threat, while mum took Violet away." She took a deep breath and continued. "She would have to take Violet to the police and leave her there with a note explaining a fake sob story of abandonment along with all the documents she would need so she could be sent to live with my mum's cousin Mo. Then mum would leave and go find somewhere safe to live for a while. If everything worked out with the Threat, I would find mum and Violet and we would go back to the way things were before. But we had to be prepared for the worst." Rose took a ragged breath, trying to calm herself.

"But Rose, couldn't the Threat still track your mum and Violet?" He was trying to figure out how this plan of her's worked. "It could possibly track mum. That's why I told her she needed to forget about me. My hope was if she could avoid thinking of me then it might leave her alone. And Violet? Well she's safe because the Threat doesn't know about her!" Rose looked very proud of this fact. "How is that possible? How does the Threat **_not _**know about her."

"Well, it never physically visited while I was pregnant. Well it did in the beginning months but I wasn't showing yet! After she was born, I would make sure to hide her away if it came 'round cause I can feel in my mind when it's close. And when it visited just my mind I forced myself to not think about her. See after that first encounter with the Threat, it stopped searching my memory. It only used my mind as a form of communication. The only thing it kept an eye out for was you!" The Doctor could not believe his ears. "Rose, that is brilliant. When did your mind become so strong? I mean I know you said it stopped searching but that doesn't mean it couldn't still see things in your mind. I wonder if that was the golden block I felt yesterday! It WAS you!"

Rose shook her head. "Couldn't be, Doctor. I was honestly trying to be open yesterday. With the Threat, I had to focus and work really hard. And even then I couldn't block out everything from the past few years. Just Violet." The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "I suppose. But I still think that has something to do with it. The Threat has brought something strong to your mind and I want to know what it is." With that they both got back to their research. Violet continued to color for a good part of the day then switched to her baby dolls, after lunch. Throughout the day, Rose and the Doctor did not discover anything helpful in the books and both grew extremely frustrated.

That evening, Rose set off to prepare some dinner while the Doctor went to see if the TARDIS had gotten anywhere with the blocks in Rose's mind. He came into the kitchen with the same frustration as before. "So nothing new, then?" Rose asked cautiously. "Apparently not. I can tell from the readout that she's made some progress but isn't sharing." Rose laughed as she helped Violet set the table. "Must not be anything interesting then! Probably all the different shows I've watched on the telly for the past four years." The Doctor took the dishes from her and finished the table. "But who knows, maybe that could be important!"

The Doctor helped Rose set the hot casserole dish on the table and sat himself down to have dinner with Rose and her daughter. He found himself captivated with their interaction with each other. Violet was very quiet when he was around but clearly she was at total ease next to her mother. Even with her shyness the Doctor couldn't help but find her fascinating. _Just like her mum. _After a pleasant dinner, Rose went off to spend some time with her daughter and get her ready for bed, while the Doctor when to do what he did best; fiddle with the TARDIS till he found something to fix.

"Doctor? You in here?" Rose called out as she entered the control room. "Yep! I'm here!" He replied from under the grating. "Oh well, Vi's asleep now and I was think that a nice, long bubble bath sounded lovely... Do you still have that yummy smelling soapy stuff I picked up from that planet Peruvia or whatever?" He laughed and corrected her. "Parvusha. And yes it should be in the middle cabinet... to the left I think." She clapped her hands and head back towards the corridor. "Cheers! Night, Doctor."

A little while later, the Doctor became aware of the sound of little feet walking across the grating. He popped his head out and found Violet staring at him and looking extremely frightened. "What's wrong, Violet?" He was suddenly afraid something had happened to Rose. "I had a bad dream and I can't find my mummy." He sighed in relief. "Oh well, no worries. Your mum is just taking a bath. Why don't you head back to bed and the I'll send her in when she's done? Alright?" He felt bad about dismissing her but being alone with her felt strange. It was much easier when Rose was there too.

"O...ok.." The little girl slowly started to head back to her room, fear written across her face, when the TARDIS shocked the Doctor. "OUCH! Oh alright... Violet wait... you can stay in here with me if you like. Just till your mum is done though." She smiled at him with her tongue between her teeth. "Really? Thank you!" The Doctor was surprised, as that little action made him feel instantly more comfortable with her and he couldn't stop the wink he gave in return. This little girl had the same charm her mother had.


	13. Bad Dreams and Blonde Hair

**A/N: Hello there! I hope you're all doing well. I would like to say hello and thank you to my new followers! Oh and thank you for the review. So kind! I certainly hope to get more reviews... *winkwink* (Yep. I winked again.) This chapter took some time to write and I hope you all enjoy it! Oh and just so you know I won't be able to update for a few days but no worries! Chapter 14 will be up soon : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the dear BBC.**

_The little girl slowly started to head back to her room, fear written across her face, when the TARDIS shocked the Doctor. "OUCH! Oh alright... Violet wait... you can stay in here with me if you like. Just till your mum is done though." She smiled at him with her tongue between her teeth. "Really? Thank you!" The Doctor was surprised, as that little action made him feel instantly more comfortable with her and he couldn't stop the wink he gave in return. This little girl had the same charm her mother had._

"So you had a bad dream?" Violet nodded "yes" as she climbed on to the captain's chair. "Do you want to talk about it?" This time she responded by shaking her head "no." The Doctor started messing around with the console, not really sure what he should do next. His ship was humming under his fingers. The TARDIS always helped with his nightmares. _Reassure her._ "Weeelll that's alright. I have bad dreams too sometimes." The little girl looked up at him. "Really?" Her whispered statement made him smile. "Yep! Bad dreams are normal. But you don't have anything to worry about, Violet, you are perfectly safe on the TARDIS." As if to back up his statement, the TARDIS blinked her lights softly and gave a gentle hum.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and was about to start tinkering again when Violet spoke up. "What... what is that?" He held it up to her. "This is my sonic screwdriver!" Honestly, she had no idea what he meant by that, but her little mind still thought it looked neat. "Oh! Well... it's very pretty." He choked out a laugh. "Pretty?! Really? I've never had anyone describe it as pretty before, but if you say so... I suppose." She smiled at him. "I like the blue light." This was what he found brilliant. The sonic screwdriver was an extremely complex tool, but the reason this little girl was fascinated by it was because there was a pretty blue light on the end. _Brilliant. _

"Tell me, Violet, what is your favorite color?" She immediately responded "Pink!" _I should have known! _"Just like your mum then? You know there had never been so much pink on the TARDIS till your mum came around!" Violet looked at him curiously. "Did you know my mum when she had hair like mine?" _Oh yes. _"Yes. Yes I did. Do you know why she changed it?" Violet looked at him sadly. "She says it's to help us stay safe." So that's it. The Doctor had a feeling that might be the reason. _She was probably avoiding being recognized my someone she may know. _"Well perhaps we can convince her to change it back now!" This thrilled Violet. She was still shy around the Doctor and knew she needed to follow her mum's rules, but she couldn't help but enjoy spending time with the strange man.

Rose Tyler missed many things about her life with the Doctor, but one of the things she secretly missed the most? Taking a bath. The TARDIS had _the _most amazing bath tub. Seriously. It looked like a normal bath but really, it was bigger on the inside. Oh and all the different soaps and bath salts she would get from various planets, were just divine. Of course, she always had to check with the Doctor to make sure they were safe. She learned that the hard way after using some soap she picked up on some planet (who's name she couldn't pronounce) and ended up dying her skin green. Thankfully, it only lasted a couple days but boy did the Doctor get a good laugh out of it!

After an hour or so of soaking, Rose finally decided she should get out. She wanted to check on Violet again before heading to bed herself. The poor little girl was having bad dreams rather frequently and it worried Rose. She changed into some sweats and started to head towards her room but the TARDIS was leading her somewhere else. "What's going on, old girl? Is the Doctor alright?" That's when Rose heard the sound of her daughter's giggle come from the control room. She raced down the hall. "What in the world is going on in here?"

Violet was sitting on the captain's chair laughing at something on the monitor. "Violet, I thought you were asleep! And what is so fun-DOCTOR!" The Doctor was standing next to the console, flipping through pictures on the monitor. The one currently displayed was of Rose after she dyed her skin green. "You promised! You said you were going to get rid of these pictures!" The Doctor was having a hard time controlling his own laughter. "I _may_ have lied. Sorry, Rose, but look at you! I mean this was just too funny to get rid of!" Rose couldn't help but start laughing herself. She was still irritated with him but she couldn't be too angry. She had some not so flattering pictures of him she may have to pull out one day.

"Oh fine! But you didn't answer my question, little miss. What are you doing awake and out of bed?" Rose sat down next to her daughter and pulled her on to her lap. "I had another bad dream and I couldn't find you, so the Doctor said I could stay till you were done." Then she whispered something in Rose's ear that the Doctor could not hear. Rose kissed her daughter's cheek. "That's alright, love. I'm so sorry you couldn't find me. But I'm glad the TARDIS lead you here instead of your gran's room!" The two laughed over some shared memory. It reminded the Doctor of all the times he would sit next to Rose, on that very chair, as they laughed over past adventures.

"Well my sweet girl, it is now **way** past your bedtime! Say goodnight to the Doctor." Violet looked over at him happily. "Wait, mummy! The Doctor wants to ask about your hair!"_ Oh._ Well she wasn't expecting that. "Right you are, Violet. Rose, you daughter and I think it is high time you went back to blonde! What do ya say?" Rose looked at the Doctor and her daughter with surprise. "What? Are you serious?" The two nodded their heads enthusiastically. "Uhh... we'll see. No promises. I've got used to my hair being darker over these past few years." The little girl clung to her mother. "Oh please, mummy! I want you to have hair like me again." Rose sighed. "We'll see, Violet. But for now we go to bed. Are you sleeping in mummy's bed tonight?" The little girl shook her head. "Yes please!" Rose stood up and continued to hold on to her daughter. "Well then, it is time for all girls named after a flower to get some rest." The Doctor smiled as Violet and Rose bid him goodnight went to bed.

The Doctor went back to his work on the TARDIS but found himself getting distracted by the same tingling sensation, in his head, that had been troubling him before. "What is going on? Do you know?" He asked the TARDIS as he started searching for any answers she may have. Nothing. The TARDIS had no information as to what this sensation may be. He was starting to worry it had something to do with the Threat, since the tingling was strongest when Rose and the TARDIS had been "contacted." The feeling slowly ebbed away though and, with nothing more to go on, the Doctor decided it best not to worry about at that exact moment.

The next morning, so to speak, The Doctor found something in the kitchen we was not expecting. Rose. Rose, with blonde hair. "Good morning, Doctor!" She greeted him in a rather chipper voice. "Rose! Your... your hair! You dyed it back." Rose smiled. "Yes I did. Violet worked her magic and convinced me so I woke up early and got busy. Do you like it? I also had mum trim it up for me a bit." He gave goofy grin to mask the pain in his chest. _Utterly gorgeous._ "It looks great, Rose! Has Violet seen it yet?" The Doctor poured himself some tea. "Yes she did and she loved it. She had only ever seen pictures of it blonde. Speaking of my mum though she wants to spend a little time in time in the garden while we get to work on the Threat stuff. So Vi will be with me again today. Mum promised to come get her at lunch time though. Is that alright?"

The Doctor took a sip of tea. "No problem at all. Where is Violet?" Rose stood up to place her dishes in the sink. "In the library. She's helping my mum pick out some books. And don't worry, I showed them where you keep the earth books!" He laughed. "Come on then! There's just a few more books for us to look through then we can search the records the TARDIS keeps stored." The two made they're way to the library and were surprised to find Violet on top a tall, shaky ladder and reaching for the top of a very high bookshelf. "Violet! You get down from there right this instant! And where is your gran? She was supposed to be keeping an eye on you till I came back."

The little girl looked down at her mother with a guilty expression. "She went to her room to grab a blanket for the garden. I told her I would stay here and wait but then I saw this pretty blue light up here and I wanted to see it. It looked like the one the Doctor showed me!" The Doctor stepped closer to Violet. "It couldn't be, Violet, I've got my sonic screwdriver right here! Come on down and I'll show it to you. It's not safe for you to be that high on this ladder." He could see the worry on Rose's face. "But there is something up here! I just can't reach it!" Rose started feeling panicked. She had fallen off that ladder herself, the first time she ever used it, and she had know idea why the TARDIS never replaced the rickety old thing.

"Violet Frey Tyler, you get down right **now**!" Rose didn't mean to use the little girl's full name. It just slipped out. The Doctor started to look over at her when they both heard a scream and turned back to see Violet, lose her footing, and fall off the ladder. They both went to catch her but the Doctor was closer and got to her first. He had thankfully caught her in time and she was unharmed, but Rose was worried about something else entirely. A look of shock crossed the Doctor's face as Rose quickly scooped her daughter out of his arms. He was about to open his mouth when Jackie came running in the room.

"What happened?! I heard a scream! Is everything alright? Rose? Doctor?" Rose answered first, not taking her eyes off the Doctor. "Yes, mum. Would you please take Violet with you for a bit though?" Jackie could not figure out what was going on. "Sure, sweetheart, but are you sure everything is okay?" Rose whispered something to Violet then handed her over to Jackie. "Of course, mum. I'll come find you in a while." Jackie took Violet's hand and lead her out of the room.

The Doctor still looked shocked and had not taken his eyes off Rose, since he had caught Violet. "What?.. Did.. I.. Rose... she... wha-" Rose cut off his rambling. "Nope. I don't know what you're talking about. Let's get to work, eh?" He continued to stare as she started bustling around the room looking for their books. "Rose, look at me. Rose. ROSE!" She stopped at the sound of him yelling her name. "What, Doctor?" She whispered to him. He took a deep breath. "Did I just feel two heart beats?"


	14. Explanations

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! And a very warm welcome to my new followers! I hope you are all enjoying the story. Very special thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. They made me smile. Well chapter 14 is here and let me tell you, this was difficult to write! I hope you all like it though. I would love some reviews! Ta :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the fab BBC.**

_The Doctor still looked shocked and had not taken his eyes off Rose, since he had caught Violet. "What?.. Did.. I.. Rose... she... wha-" Rose cut off his rambling. "Nope. I don't know what you're talking about. Let's get to work, eh?" He continued to stare as she started bustling around the room looking for their books. "Rose, look at me. Rose. ROSE!" She stopped at the sound of him yelling her name. "What, Doctor?" She whispered to him. He took a deep breath. "Did I just feel two heart beats?"_

Rose stared at him for a second before breaking into a grin. "Course ya did, silly Time Lord. Last I checked you had two hearts. What are you getting so old you forgot? Surprised when you felt your own heartbeats? Now stop being daft and let's get to work." The Doctor stepped towards Rose and grabbed her arm so she couldn't get away from him. "That's not what I meant and you know it. Rose Tyler, tell me why Violet has two heart beats." He already knew the answer but he needed her to say the words. Needed to hear them out loud. Her answer came in a whisper. "Be..because she's your daughter."

He took a deep breath and went to sit on the nearest couch. He started running his hands through his hair. A habit he had when he was trying to figure out a problem. Rose normally found it endearing but now it just made her heart break even more. "That's not possible. Completely. Rose, how did this happen?" Rose sat in the chair across from him looking utterly exasperated. "You tell me! You were the one who said it could never happen and that we weren't 'compatible' in that way!" The Doctor remembered the conversation she was referring to. It was after the first night they had made love.

_"Oh my God!" Rose sat up in bed, waking up the Time Lord she had previously been using as a pillow. "What is it? What's wrong?" The Doctor fell out of bed trying to reach the sonic screwdriver, which was still in the pocket of his trousers that had been carelessly tossed on floor just a few hours before. "Doctor. I'm not on birth control and we didn't use anything." The Doctor, still tangled in the bed sheets on the floor, stared at her in confusion. "Sooo..." Rose let out a shriek. "So! I don't fancy getting knocked up right now, thank you very much!" She lay back down as the Doctor climber back into bed next to her. "Rose, calm down. There is no possible way you are 'knocked up', as you so eloquently put it. We're not compatible." This just seemed to upset Rose even more. "No no no no no! That's not what I meant. Clearly we are __**compatible.**__ I just meant that we're not compatible in that way. We couldn't have... I mean... there's no way I could get you pregnant, Rose. Human. Time Lord. Doesn't mix." Rose let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "We mixed pretty well, if you ask me." She gave her Doctor a cheeky grin. "I happen to agree. But you do understand what this means, right? I can never give you children. I should have said something before but, you know, kinda got caught up in the moment. Someday Rose you're going to want that life, and I can never give it to you. And I'm afraid that you will stay with me only out of obligation. Never truly happy though." The words came as a shock to Rose. "Doctor, I've never fancied being a mum. I've always thought I would be rubbish at it! I mean, honestly, I can't even keep a plant alive. There is no possible way that I couldn't be truly happy when I'm with you. Even if I did want that life, which I don't, I would only want it with __**you. **__So if not with you, then not at all. Got it? And now that I'm awake... I was thinking..." _

"Well it shouldn't be possible. I mean are you sure I'm the father? What about that bloke you told me about?" This made Rose angry. "Of course you're the father! How many people do you know with two hearts? That bloke I was talking about was you! I told you that I met him at work. Do the words, Henricks and 'Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for you life!' mean anything to you? And I told you, we split before I knew I was pregnant. I didn't find out until a few months after I left you. There was never anyone else, Doctor. Only you." He didn't know what to say. A daughter. His daughter. _Rose and I have a daughter._

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me she was mine? Why were you hiding it?! Don't I have a right to know!?" He stood on these words and started pacing. "I was trying to protect you! And her! Doctor, you have to remember, the Threat doesn't know about her. What do you think it would do to you if it found out you had a little girl? And what do you think it would do to Violet? I couldn't risk it. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. But I had to keep you both safe." Tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with the Doctor.

He stopped his pacing and sat back down. "I understand, Rose. But were you ever going to tell me? After we figure out this Threat business and save the day, because that's what you and I do, were you going to tell me the truth?" Rose finally looked him in the eye. "No." This was not the answer he expected her to give as a look of hurt crossed his face. "Maybe... I don't know! You have lost so much and when I was with you, you were always afraid of losing me. I know you had children before, Doctor. I didn't want to add to your list of responsibility and guilt." He felt like he should still be angry. He**_ wanted_** be angry with Rose. But here she was, doing what she did best, trying to protect him.

"How did you do it? The pregnancy couldn't have been easy and you gave birth to a baby with two hearts. How did you do it, without raising suspicion?" This wasn't what she had expected from him. She had a feeling they would have it out some more, but decided to answer his questions for now. "Psychic paper. I would use it to go to different doctor's offices using different names. I'd get some tests done to make sure I was ok, then leave when they would notice something off and try to book me a follow up. The pregnancy had it's rough spots but for the most part it was like any normal, human pregnancy. I gave birth at home though. Thought a hospital was to risky. Mum and I both took classes on home birth then used the psychic paper to get the equipment we might need. It was difficult, but mum was amazing. I couldn't have done it without her."

He stayed quiet throughout her explanation. _On her own? She gave birth at home. With just her mother? _While marveling at her bravery, another part of his brain was still trying to process how she got pregnant in the first place. "Rose, I need to run some tests on you. There is no way I should have been able to get you pregnant. I should also run some tests on Violet. Make sure everything is ok." Rose took a deep breath. "Fine. But you need to promise me something, you can't tell her that you're her dad. She can't know. If, God forbid, the Threat were to ever get a hold of her and find out that information well... I can't even think about it. Please, Doctor. I promise. We'll tell her after we save the day. Because, like you said, that's what we do."

He tried not to show how much it hurt him. He knew she was trying to protect their daughter, but he almost felt like she didn't want him to be Violet's father. As if reading his mind, Rose spoke up. "I named her for you, ya know?" He looked at her surprised. "How's that?" Rose went to sit next to him and took his hand in her's. "After my dad died, you took me to that beautiful planet that was covered in flowers to cheer me up, remember that?" The Doctor smiled. "Petucoline." Rose grinned back.

"Right, and you told me I could pick any flowers I wanted, only I couldn't choose! They were all so beautiful. So I closed my eyes and told you to pick for me. I fully expected you to pick the ones that looked like roses. I mean every guy I had ever known had given me roses as a present. But then you handed me the most beautiful purple flowers I had ever seen. I asked what they were and you said they were violets. You told me how Petucoline Violet's never died, never lost their beauty. They made me so happy when I would look at them. I kept them in a box under my bed and would pull them out when I was alone and just stare at them. After I left, I would buy regular old Earth violets to see if they had the same effect on me, but they never did. When I held Violet for the first time after giving birth... well it was the first time since I had left you that I felt any real happiness."

The Doctor reached over and wiped the tears from her face, with his free hand. "What about her middle name? What was it? Frey? That seemed a little odd when you shouted it at her." She giggled. "That's for you too. I gave her the middle name Frey, after your home. Gallifrey. Galli-Frey." She pronounced it slowly so he would understand. He was giving her the strangest look that she didn't know how to interpret. _He's angry with me. _"It's just that, ever since you told me that's what your planet was called, I thought it was beautiful! And even though Violet could never go or never really know about it, I wanted her to have a piece of it with her. Always. I'm sorry."

The Doctor looked at her like she had grown two heads. "Sorry? Rose, why are you sorry? That's the most amazing thing I've ever heard. That you would want to name her that... for me? It just baffles my mind that you would be so selfless." Rose took both his hands in hers. "I was afraid it might upset you, is all. But I'm glad you like it." The Doctor stood and pulled Rose up with him. "Come on, let's go figure out how I 'knocked you up' hhhmmm?" He tried to lighten the mood with his phrasing and it worked. Rose smacked his arm. "Oi! "

The TARDIS watched as her two favorite people walked out of the library went to find their daughter. She was glad her Doctor knew the truth now but was saddened by the fact that she knew her Bad Wolf still had secrets. Secrets that she was both aware and unaware of. Back on Earth, a certain Threat was starting to pick up some very strange signals. **"Now what do we have here? Oh my... what am I going to do about this?"**


	15. Violet

**A/N: Hello, lovely readers :) Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter! I really hope you all like this next one. I would love some more reviews!**

**LilienRose: In respnse to your question, I can tell you that the Threat is a person... but why should that mean it's not a what ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the talented people at BBC.**

_The TARDIS watched as her two favorite people walked out of the library went to find their daughter. She was glad her Doctor knew the truth now but was saddened by the fact that she knew her Bad Wolf still had secrets. Secrets that she was both aware and unaware of. Back on Earth, a certain Threat was starting to pick up some very strange signals. __**"Now what do we have here? Oh my... what am I going to do about this?"**_

"So how much does Violet know. She must realize she's different." The Doctor asked Rose as they set off to find where Jackie and Violet might be. "She knows she's different, that she's special, but she doesn't know any details. I thought it best. She's been holding back around you, ya know..." Rose added with a gentle nudge to his shoulder. "What do you mean holding back?" This had him curious. "She's like you in a lot of ways. That girl can talk a mile a minute and she's brilliant. Catches on to things real quick. You might have guessed that I lied about her age. She's obviously a little older than just turned three. She's about three and a half but still brilliant. Vi's had to learn to be careful about what she says and does around other people. You know, she knew to be careful around you before I even warned her. She says being around you makes her head feel funny."

_Of course! The tingling sensation! _"I've been feeling her too! Ever since I first landed in Paris, I've been getting the strangest sensations in my mind. They come and go rather quickly so I haven't had much to go on but that must be it. It's been years since I've had another Time Lord in my mind and with her being so young the connection must not be very strong. Interesting." Rose hesitated with her next words. "I think... I think she dreams about timelines. Those bad dreams Violet gets? Well they're becoming rather frequent and they're always about things that could happen. She says they always start the same but end in different ways. And the dreams are always about all of us. Some of the endings frighten her." Rose was clearly concerned about her daughter.

"It's probably just because she's getting older and perhaps even being on the TARDIS. She'll always be able to see timelines but she'll be able to control it as she grows. I can help with the dreams though. Shut the timelines off, in a way... not fully, mind you! But relax them enough so she's not constantly dreaming of various scenarios." Rose took a deep breath as they came to the door of the game room. _That must be where Jackie has taken Violet_. As they entered the room it was a rather sorry sight they took in. Jackie was sitting on the floor trying to engage her granddaughter in a game of dominoes but the little girl was not having it. She was sitting with her knees, curled to her chest, and had tears streaming down her face.

The Doctor was immediately reminded of Rose. That was the same position he would often find her in whenever she was upset about something. Rose knelt down in front of Violet holding her arms out. The little girl fell into her mum's arms and wept. Feelings of love rushed into the Doctor. He never expected to feel a love so strong for the little girl. Even after he find out Violet was his, he still felt disconnected. But now seeing Violet, his daughter, hurting... it was like nothing he's ever experienced. The Doctor finally understood why Rose lied. She **_had_** to protect her little girl. Their little girl.

"It's alright sweetheart. Ssshhh... calm your tears." Rose was rocking Violet back and forth. "But I messed up, mummy! I broke your rules! What if something bad happens now?" Rose shifted her daughter so she could look her straight in the eyes. "Accidents happen, love. Sometime rules are broken, even if we don't mean to break them. Now you should have listened to mummy and the Doctor when we told you to get down. It was wrong of you to disobey, you could have been hurt. But thankfully the Doctor caught you. So even though letting him hold you was against the rules, I'm glad he did." The tears slowly stopped running down Violet cheeks as she sat in her mother's arms, sniffling. She was still worried though. "Mummy, what if something bad happens cause the rules were broken."

The Doctor suddenly felt the need to step in. Even though he wasn't allowed to tell her that he was her dad, he still needed to reassure Violet of her safety. He knelt down next to Rose and took his daughter's hands in his. "Violet, listen to me, nothing bad is going to happen to you. I will **_always_** keep you safe, do you understand?" Violet looked deep into his eyes and suddenly he felt the tingling in his mind again and smiled. "You make my head tickle!" Violet giggled. "Weelll you make mine tickle too!" The little girl climbed off Rose's lap and looked at the Doctor and her mum. "I'm sorry I didn't listen when you told me to get down. I really thought I saw a pretty blue light, but I still should have listened." Rose stood, as she pulled her daughter in for a hug, and kissed the top of her head. "That's alright, love. You know better now." The Doctor didn't say anything but gave Violet a wink to let her know that all was forgiven.

Before walking out, Rose informed her mother that they would be heading to the Med Bay so the Doctor could run some tests and on herself and Violet, and with that the trio set off. Jackie could tell by the look on the Doctor's face that he must know about Violet now. She was concerned about their safety even more now, but was glad the truth was finally out. She just hoped that the Doctor and Rose could move forward and be a proper family for their daughter.

The Doctor had Rose and Violet both sit on one of the examination tables in the Med Bay. First thing he did was take out a stethoscope, to listen to Violet's hearts. This concerned Violet greatly, because only her mum and gran were supposed to know about her hearts. Sensing her daughter's concern, Rose chimed in. "It's fine now, Violet. The Doctor knows your special and he just needs to run a few tests to make sure you're super healthy!" The little girl instantly relaxed at her mum's words and the Doctor marveled at how quickly Rose was able to calm Violet's nerves. He was sort of jealous. Violet was his little girl too and he wished he had the ability to show her his love for her.

"Good! You have very strong heart beats, Violet Tyler. One might even say they were 'beating out a samba!' Don't you think so, Rose?" Rose laughed at this. "Oh absolutely." Violet loved seeing her mum so happy. "Alright, now Violet, I'm going to do something that might seem a little strange but you're just going to have to trust me, alright?" The little girl nodded her head yes. "Ok I'm gonna put my fingers on the sides of your head, and when I tell you to think of something specific, you do just that." With an encouraging smile from her mother, Violet nodded her head and closed her eyes. The Doctor placed his hands on his daughter's temples and slowly slipped into her mind.

He was instantly surrounded by feelings of love coming off her in waves. He realized just how much Violet loved Rose. Rose was that little girl's world. He also felt some awe and realized that was the feeling she was projecting about him. Somewhere deep in her mind, Violet knew there was a connection with the Doctor. The next feeling was fear. She was incredibly afraid of losing her mum and gran, and now she was afraid of losing the him as well. This took the Doctor by surprise. He tried to keep his own emotions in check so Violet wouldn't feel anything from him. She may be a little girl but she was still Gallifreyan and that meant they would have a rather strong mental bond.

The Doctor finally spoke out loud. "Alright, Violet. Now I know this might be a little scary but I want you to think of those bad dreams. Don't worry! I'm right here in your mind and your mum is still beside you as well. I'm going to take away the bad dreams so they won't bother you anymore. Violet tried her very best to think of the different dreams she had been having, and the Doctor was surprised by the clear timelines he could see from her. He watched some of them play out and wasn't to surprised to see that the ones Violet was most afraid of, ended with Rose being hurt or, even worse, gone from Violet's life. He made quick work of calming that part of her mind. The timelines would still be there, and she could still see them if she wanted, but now they wouldn't disrupt her sleep. He took one more look around his daughters mind. He took in the images that were flashing before him (mostly of Rose) and the beautiful blues and golds that swirled throughout her memories. With that he moved his hands from her face and stepped out of her mind.

"That was weird." The Doctor laughed at Violet's honesty. "It didn't hurt though? Did it, love?" The little girl leaned into her mum. "Nope. Not at all." Rose smiled at her daughter. "Good." The Doctor ran a few more medical tests on Violet, scanned her DNA, took a few blood tests, and then sent her off to find Jackie. He trusted the TARDIS would lead her the right way. He turned to Rose next. "You're turn." Per the Doctor's request, Rose laid back on the table, as the Doctor began scanning her head with some strange device. "What does that do?" Rose asked as she watched him move them instrument of her head. "It's scanning your brainwaves and analyzing any abnormalities." He also ran some blood test and, just to be thorough, a DNA test.

"Rose, I have a feeling the TARDIS knew about Violet and perhaps she was the one who got Violet to climb that ladder." Rose looked at the Doctor with a sudden realization. "That must have been the info she found and wasn't sharing!" He looked pleased with her. "Precisely! I'm surprised the TARDIS didn't sense Violet as soon as she entered the TARDIS, but perhaps your block was keeping her from that. So I wonder if, now that TARDIS has broke down some of that block, perhaps I can try to look into your mind once again." Rose closed her eyes for a moment and then focused them on the Doctor. "Alright. But I still need you to promise to not look at anything I close up. Can you do that?" The Doctor was hurt, again, by her words. _She still doesn't trust me. _"Of course, Rose."

He placed his fingers on her temples and entered her mind. He was very pleased by the fact that he wasn't immediately pushed out by her block. The golden block was still there, but not quite as strong as before. The TARDIS had clearly been working very hard. He could also still feel the Threat's block, but like the other one in Rose's mind, it wasn't as strong. "Rose, I want you to think of the day you discovered the Threat in your mum's flat." Rose tried her very hardest to recall that day but once again, the Doctor couldn't see it. "Hhhmm... ok. Let's try this, think about the day you found out you were pregnant with Violet." The Doctor immediately felt anger and hurt swirl around her mind and then suddenly he was pushed out. "Was that you or the block?" It happened so quick he couldn't tell.

"It was me. I'm sorry, but I won't think about that day." Rose stood and made a turn for the door. "Wait! Rose! I'm sorry. I was just trying to get around the block the way the TARDIS did. What happened on that day?" Rose stopped in the doorway. "I'm sorry too, but that's something that I would like to keep for myself. I'm really sorry, Doctor." With that Rose went to go find her daughter while thinking about how a nap was in order for the both of them. It had already been a long day and it was only lunch time. The Doctor sat down at the desk he kept in the Med Bay and began to look at the result from the various tests he had taken. Well, he tried to look at the results. He kept getting distracted by the thought of Rose. What caused her to feel so defensive about that day? The Doctor had felt such hurt and anger coming from her mind and it worried him that he was the reason.

After Rose got Violet some lunch, she settled her daughter in for a much needed nap, then went into her own room to lay down for a bit. As she closed her eyes, there was suddenly a voice in her mind. **"Hello, Rose. Long time, no see. See what I did there... Cause you can't remember ever actually seeing me!... Anyways, I've found some very interesting developments in your mind. Let's discuss what we should do about that..."** And with that Rose fell sound asleep.


	16. Emergency Program Rose

**A/N: So sorry about not updating yesterday :( There seemed to be something going on with the fanfiction site. Was I the only one having problems? Oh well, it all seems better now! So hello and a big thank you to my new followers! Oh and thank you for the reviews. That made my heart happy. Sadly I won't be able to update for a few days but I really hope you all enjoy this next chapter in the meantime! Reviews would be wonderful :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the oh so amazing BBC.**

_After Rose got Violet some lunch, she settled her daughter in for a much needed nap, then went into her own room to lay down for a bit. As she closed her eyes, there was suddenly a voice in her mind. __**"Hello, Rose. Long time, no see. See what I did there... Cause you can't remember ever actually seeing me!... Anyways, I've found some very interesting developments in your mind. Let's discuss what we should do about that..."**__ And with that Rose fell sound asleep._

"Doctor... Doctor! Wake up!" The startled Doctor woke to find Jackie hovering over him. He looked around and realized he was still in the Med Bay, with his head resting on the desk. _Must have dozed off while waiting for the final test results. _"What is it Jackie? Is everything alright?" The woman looked a little frazzled. "I was in the lounge, watching some telly, and I felt this ship of your's give a lurch! Is something wrong? You don't think it's the Threat do you?" The Doctor rubbed his eyes and looked around. "No. It couldn't be. I didn't feel anything and the TARDIS would inform me if something was happening." Jackie looked only slightly relieved at his words. "So did you and Rose have another argument? I thought things would get better with you knowing about Violet, but she came huffing in earlier and looked upset. Wouldn't tell me why though."

The Doctor took a deep breath. "I thought things were going okay. Obviously we still have things we need to discuss, but for the most part I thought we were finally going to start being open. But then I asked if I could try to enter her mind again. With the TARDIS gaining more access, I thought it was worth a try. Things were going ggod until I asked her to think about the day she discovered she was pregnant with Violet. She completely shut down. Pushed me out of her mind. I just don't understand, Jackie. Was finding out she was pregnant with my child really**_ that _**terrible?" Jackie took a seat in the chair next to him and looked at him sadly. "It wasn't that, Doctor. Oh I really shouldn't say anything... promised her I wouldn't." Jackie wanted him to know the truth about that day. She thought he needed to know, but she had promised her daughter that she would never tell. But Jackie was in pain that day as well and never got to let _**her**_feelings out.

"Doctor I wish I could tell you! But I just can't bring myself to say the words. It hurt me so much too." The Doctor could tell Jackie was in distress. He knew something truly tragic must have happened that day and he **needed **to know what it was. "What if... what if you showed me? I know you don't want to break Rose's trust, but I want to know what happened. If it can help me and Rose move on and be there for Violet then I want to know." She didn't know what to do. He was right, she didn't want to break her daughter's trust, but if he was going to be there properly for Rose and Violet then he should know what happened that day. "Ok, Doctor. But before you do, you need a little bit of back story. Cause I don't plan on letting you see everything. Just that day." The Doctor placed his hand on her shoulder. "Fair enough."

Jackie took a deep breath and began to explain. "Remember, I told you Rose was a mess when she first came home. Poor thing wouldn't eat, she barely slept, and most days I couldn't even get her out of bed. I tried every trick I could think of, but she wasn't having it. Then one morning, after a few weeks of her moping around, I find her up and dressed, and in the kitchen making breakfast. It was like a completely different girl. She told me all about how she planned on going shopping for the day. I asked her if she wanted me to come with her, I had already made plans with some friends for the day, but she insisted she would be great and was looking forward to spending some time on her own." The Doctor wasn't really seeing where this was going. "Jackie, it sounds like Rose was starting to move on with her life. I'm not seeing a problem with that."

Jackie looked at him with irritation. "Now hold on, I'm getting to the point. Now like I was saying, I went out for the day with my friends but something wasn't sittin' right with me. Call it, mother's intuition. I raced home and found a note waiting for me on the table. I didn't even make it past the first few words before I was racin' into Rose's room." Tears had begun forming in Jackie's eyes and the Doctor was afraid for where this story was going. "Are you ready then, Jackie?" She nodded her head yes. "Alright. I'm going to enter your mind and I want you to think about that day. If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door in front of it and I won't go in. Here we go..." The Doctor entered Jackie's mind and was immediately surrounded by her memory of that day.

_Jackie was racing up the stairs to her flat. There was true terror in her heart. Something was wrong and Jackie feared the Threat had come and taken her little girl away. When she entered her flat she realized something was off. That's when she noticed a note waiting for her on the kitchen table. With trembling fingers Jackie opened it. "Dear, Mum. I know what I'm about to do is going to break your heart. I'm sorry. I am so sorry..." Jackie didn't even finish the letter. Instead she let it drop to the floor as she ran to Rose's room. "Rose! Rose Marion Tyler! Answer me this minute!" There was no reply as Jackie's eyes scanned the room. Then she heard a sob come from the loo. "Rose? Sweetheart?" That's when Jackie found Rose huddled on the floor of her bathroom. She was surrounded by pill bottles and a bottle of vodka. "Rose Tyler, what in the world do you think you're doing?!" Her daughter let out another sob. "I'm sorry, mum. I tried to fight it but it's so strong." Jackie gathered her daughter in her arms. "What is?" Rose buried her face with her hands. "It was the Threat. It made me believe I needed to die. That if I was dead, it would leave the Doctor alone. It made me want to die. But then... But then... I felt... I just.. I couldn't kill..." Rose was in hysterics at this point and all Jackie could do was rock her daughter and try to give her some comfort. "Mum. It's not __**my **__will to live that kept me from killing myself. I had this strange feeling and so I went and bought a test and well..." Rose pulled a pregnancy test from her pocket. Jackie looked and realized it was positive. "You're... you're pregnant? How?... I mean who's?" Rose looked at her mother sadly. "It's the Doctor's. We were together, mum. We were planning on tellin' ya, we just wanted to wait a bit. But then... then the Threat happened and now everything is ruined. I wasn't even supposed to get pregnant! The Doctor said it couldn't happen for us! But here I am and I was getting ready to take the pills when I knew I needed to take the test. When I saw it was positive, I couldn't go through with it. I'm having a baby. The Doctor's baby. And I can never tell him that he's not alone anymore. Oh God, I need him so much. How can I do this without him? I'm so afraid, mummy." _

With that Jackie thought of a door to let the Doctor know that she was done sharing. The Doctor just stared at floor. He felt like he was about to die. His sweet and precious Rose was going to kill herself because the Threat made her believe that was best for her and for him. "We spent the rest of the night talking things out. Planning what to do next. I kept a watchful eye on Rose to make sure she didn't do anything stupid like what she did before, but the knowledge of the baby put a new fire in her. That's when she began working on protecting her mind so the Threat would never find out about Violet. That's also why I hate that Psychic Paper. She used it to get all those pills." He took in a ragged breath trying to control his emotions. "Where is she now?" He needed to talk to her. Look into her eyes and see that she was alive and well. "She went to put Vi down for a nap a few hours ago. I think she was going to take one as well."

As the Doctor stood to go find Rose, an alarm started going off in the control room. He raced out the Med Bay doors only to run right into Violet. The little girl was shaking and started to yell over the sound of the alarm. "Where's my mum?! Where is she?!" Jackie who had been right behind the Doctor, reached out to scoop Violet up. "It's alright, sweetie. She's probably still in her room." The two followed the Doctor through the corridor and into the control room. The Doctor could not figure out what was sounding the alarm and it was starting to worry him that Rose hadn't shown up. Just as he was about to tell Jackie to go find her, the alarm stopped and a very familiar image appeared before them.

_"This is Emergency Program... uh Rose? Sure that sounds about right. This is Emergency Program Rose. Now first things first, the TARDIS is helping me with this and before you get mad at her you should know that she put up quiet the fight and tried her very best to convince me not to do this but, eventually, she accepted the fact that this was the best way. Now Doctor I want you to get the sound canceling headphone thingies and put them on Violet. She doesn't need to hear what I have to say to you and mum." _The Doctor did as she directed and then sat Violet up on the captain's chair. He was moving around in a state of shock. He had no idea what was going on.

_"Alright, then? Good. You should both know that I'm not on the TARDIS. Again, don't be mad at her. She kept you asleep, Doctor, long enough for her to land for me. Things have been changing in me. Things I can't explain and I think it started all the way back with Bad Wolf. Either way, the Threat was able to contact me a little bit ago. Now don't go beating yourself up, Doctor. It had nothing to do with you or the TARDIS. It was my mind that it got signals from. Anyway, it's interested in what I'm becoming and it made a deal with me. If I went to it willingly it would leave you three alone. Please don't be angry with me or feel guilty. I want to do this. I need to. And no, mum, this isn't like before. It's not tricking me into handing myself over. Please understand, because I know you would both do anything to protect me and Violet and now you need to see that I'm doing that same for you. The TARDIS is already floating back in the Vortex and has erased where we just landed, so don't try to come after me. Please just don't. Mum, you have been the best mother a girl could ask for. I'm so sorry for all the hurt I have cause you over the years. I love you so so much and I never would have been able to survive these past 4 years without you. It kills me to think that I won't be there to raise Violet, but I know in my heart that she will grow up to become an amazing young woman because you are going to be there for her. I also need you to get along with the Doctor. No more slapping him cause he does something you don't agree with. You two have to work together now, alright? I love you, mum. And Doctor, what do I say? You are everything. I never in my wildest dreams imagined living the brilliant life that we did. I enjoyed every single minute of it and I don't regret it at all. I am so glad I met you. Tell Violet who you are. Now I don't expect you to be able to be there for her all the time. I know you won't want a kid with you on the TARDIS and on all your crazy adventures but please make sure you check up on her often. Take a her on trips... safe trips! And teach her to run. And when she's old enough... take her with you for good. Don't be alone anymore. I... I love you. We never actually said those words did we? We always talked about how we were in love with each other but we never said, I love you. And I do, my Doctor. So much. Okay, I need to talk to Violet now. _Rose paused her speech for a moment and Jackie stood Violet in front of Rose, after taking the headphones off of her.

_"Hello my love. Mummy has some sad news to share but I'm going to need you to be a very brave girl for mummy. First you need to know that I love you more than anything. You are the reason I breath. Violet, mummy has to go away for a while and I'm not sure when I'll be able to see you again, if ever. But don't you worry, Violet, because I will always be there with you in your hearts. The Doctor is going to be telling you some very important things and you need to know that everything he says is the truth. Listen to him and gran. That's very important. They're going to need you, my love. Now it's okay to cry because you miss mummy. I know I'll cry for you. But you just remember to think of me. It might not work the same as before, but you still try, and know that mummy is thinking of you. Even if you can't feel it. I am. I love you Violet Frey Tyler. Now I want the three of you to live a fantastic life. Because you are all fantastic. And you know what? So was I!" _

The image of Rose disappeared and the Doctor immediately went to the console. He had to get Rose back. He would not let this be the end. Jackie sunk down onto the captain's chair and started crying, while Violet started hyperventilating. "I can't feel her. I CAN'T FEEL HER! She's always been in my mind and now she's not there!" The Doctor stopped what he was doing and went to kneel next to Violet. "It's okay. I'm going to fix this. Violet, breathe! Come here, love" He was trying calm her down but she pushed him away from her. "No! I want my mummy!" And with that, the little girl ran as far away from the Doctor as she could.


	17. Mother Daughter Quirks

**Hello! Thank you so much to all my new followers, those who have favorited this story, and to those who have reviewed! You are all marvelous. So sorry about not updating yesterday :/ Personal stuff came up and, sadly, I wasn't able to get on FanFiction. But I'm back today and I really hope you all enjoy this chapter! I would love some reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the fantastic BBC.**

_The image of Rose disappeared and the Doctor immediately went to the console. He had to get Rose back. He would not let this be the end. Jackie sunk down onto the captain's chair and started crying, while Violet started hyperventilating. "I can't feel her. I CAN'T FEEL HER! She's always been in my mind and now she's not there!" The Doctor stopped what he was doing and went to kneel next to Violet. "It's okay. I'm going to fix this. Violet, breathe! Come here, love" He was trying calm her down but she pushed him away from her. "No! I want my mummy!" And with that, the little girl ran as far away from the Doctor as she could._

The Doctor stood and watched as Violet raced down the corridor, as far away as her little feet would take her. A brief moment of concern passed over him as he worried where she might run off to, so he silently asked the TARDIS to guide his daughter to her room. _Please watch out for her. _The TARDIS hummed sadly in agreement. _Why did you let her go? Why didn't you alert me? We could have stopped this Threat and instead you sent Rose to her death! How am I supposed to find her now? _An image of Violet was projected into his mind. She was curled on her bed, clutching her head, and mumbling something. Suddenly, Rose's words to Violet came back to him... _"But you just remember to think of me. It might not work the same as before, but you still try, and know that mummy is thinking of you. Even if you can't feel it. I am."_

What did Rose mean by that? "Jackie! When Rose told Violet to think of her, what did that mean? She said to think of her even if it didn't work the same as before and that she was thinking of Violet, even if Violet couldn't feel it. What did she mean?" Jackie was still sitting on the captain's chair, her body shaking from her sobs. "I don't know! Honest, I don't! It's just one of their little mother/daughter quirks. Rose says it to Violet every night before bed and anytime they have to be apart. Even if it's only for a few hours. I always just assumed it was something to calm Violet's nerves. The poor thing hates being away from Rose. It makes her nervous. Doctor, Rose is going to die. Isn't she? And we'll never even know."

The Doctor had begun to pace as Jackie was talking. He rubbed the back of his neck as he stopped and faced Rose's mother. "I am going to figure this out, Jackie. I promise. I need you to calm down though. I'm going to go talk to Violet and when I come back, you are going to have to be strong for your granddaughter. Do you hear me? You cannot fall apart on me now because, I _really_ never thought I would say these words but, I **need** you, Jackie Tyler." He didn't even wait for her reply as he rushed out of the control room. The TARDIS, who was trying to be as helpful as possible, moved Violet's room closer so it wouldn't take the Doctor long to reach her. The Doctor stood outside his little girl's bedroom door, taking a deep breath. He knew he need to remain calm and gentle with her if he was going to figure out this connection she has with Rose. He knocked softly, then entered her room.

Just like the image in his mind, Violet was curled on her bed and clutching her head. "Please, mummy. Please. I need you. I need you. I need you. Please, mummy!" Her whispered words broke his hearts and, for the first time since Rose left him, he felt tears sliding down his face. He walked to her slowly, lifted her up, and sat them both down on the bed. His back rested against the headboard as her little body curled away from him.. She started hitting his chest. "I don't want you! I want my mummy!" The Doctor just held her tighter. Soon her beating fists clutched his jacket as she buried her face in his chest and started to sob even harder. He began stroking her hair and humming an old Gallifreyan lullaby. He immediately thought of the first time he hummed the song to Rose. It was after he had taken her to Woman Wept.

_When they got back to the TARDIS they made hot chocolate and settled in the library, by the fireplace. Jack was still with them back then and he was telling the Doctor and Rose some of his stories from his days as a Time Agent. Rose had her head leaning against the Doctor's leather clad shoulder, but after awhile she started to sink down until her head rested on his lap. Jack and the Doctor continued their light banter as Rose fell asleep. Pretty soon, Jack went off to bed, leaving the Doctor with a wink and a "Sweet dreams!" The Doctor felt so content in the moment, as he sat in front of the fireplace, stroking Rose's hair and humming the lullaby. _

The Doctor realized Violet's sobs were slowly coming to end, as he shifted her so she could face him. "Violet, I need to ask you some questions, alright? What happens normally when you think of your mummy? Hhhmm? When she tells you to think of her, what do you do?" The little girl blinked tears out of her eyes as she answered his questions. "I can't tell you. It's mine and mummy's secret." The Doctor placed his hand on her cheek. _Why so many secrets, Rose? _"I understand, love. But remember what your mum said to you. She said that I had important things to tell you and that it is very important that you listen to me and your gran. I'm trying to figure you where your mum is, Violet, and it would help me if I knew what your mum meant when she told you to think of her." He was trying to remain calm but he was afraid of what was happening to Rose.

"I... I can feel mummy in m-my mind. Like when you were there, only all the time! She said it's cause we're special but we have to keep it secret so the Threat can't get us. But now I can't feel her. She's always been there and now it's empty and it feels bad." Her tears started again as the Doctor placed a kiss to the top of her blonde head. "It's alright, love. You're doing brilliant. Tell me though, when you **_could_** feel your mum, could you hear her thoughts? Could she feel your's?" This was confusing the Doctor, greatly. _Rose is human. She should not have a mental Bond with Violet. _"Not always. I could only her mum's if she really, really needed me to. And she could only hear mine if I thought of her really hard. Am I helping? Are you going to get my mummy back?"

How could he answer her question? _Can I? I don't know. How do I tell that to her though. _"Listen, love, I am going to go into your mind, like I did before. Alright? I'm going to see if I can get a feel for the connection you have with your mum. I'll try to make it not feel so bad while your mum's away. Ready?" Violet nodded yes. She had to get her mum back. The Doctor took a good look in his daughter's eyes. He wanted to tell her who he was to her. So badly. But he made the decision right then that he was going to wait for Rose. They were going to tell **_their_** daughter...together. He slowly entered her mind for the second time. Once again, he was hit by her intense love and need for Rose. However, this time if was clouded by extreme fear and worry. He felt the "bad" feeling she was talking about and recognized it. It was the same feeling he had in his mind after all the Time Lords were gone. Empty. And Violet was right, it felt bad.

He knew exactly where to look for the Bond and as he got closer he could feel a searing pain coming through. It seemed Rose's Bond with Violet was still intact but Rose was trying to block the little girl from whatever was happening. He quickly placed Violet in a relaxing slumber and shielded her from everything but the image he was placing in her mind. In her dreams she was safe and sound, with her mum. And thanks to the blocks he was placing around her she shouldn't wake up from her dreams until he went back and brought her out. She wouldn't be able to feel any pain. The Doctor made sure Violet was tucked away in her dreams and then began to open the Bond. Before he even had a chance to shield his own mind, the Bond broke open and began to burn. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think straight. Burning. Burning. Such burning. _It feels like... regeneration._


	18. The Big Bad Wolf

**Hello, all! A special hello to my new followers and thanks for the reviews :) This chapter took some time. I kept going back and rewriting things. It took awhile to come together but I really hope you all like this next chapter. I would love some reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all going to the BBC.**

_He knew exactly where to look for the Bond and as he got closer he could feel a searing pain coming through. It seemed Rose's Bond with Violet was still intact but Rose was trying to block the little girl from whatever was happening. He quickly placed Violet in a relaxing slumber and shielded her from everything but the image he was placing in her mind. In her dreams she was safe and sound, with her mum. And thanks to the blocks he was placing around her she shouldn't wake up from her dreams until he went back and brought her out. She wouldn't be able to feel any pain. The Doctor made sure Violet was tucked away in her dreams and then began to open the Bond. Before he even had a chance to shield his own mind, the Bond broke open and began to burn. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think straight. Burning. Burning. Such burning. It feels like... regeneration._

Rose Tyler's head was killing her... for a second time. This time, however, the Doctor would not be able to save her. The pain of the Time Vortex, swirling freely in her mind, was becoming more than she could bare. But Rose knew she was still connected to Violet so, with what little strength she had left, she blocked off her daughter from her mind. This was not what Rose had planned. She had hoped and prayed that she when she left the TARDIS she would be able to remain linked with her daughter. She knew Violet need the comfort of their connection in her mind. The pain in her own mind suddenly intensified, and then vanished. She had no idea what happened. She could only hope and pray that she had succeeded in keeping Violet protected from the burning.

"What have you done!? You stupid, stupid girl! You told me you couldn't control it. So how did you? Hhhmmm? I'm waiting for an answer..." Rose was laying strapped to a cold, hard, metal table. All she could do was raise her head slightly to respond to the Threat who had just walked into the room. "Riiight. Like I would tell you, mate. Can't give away all my secrets, can I?" The room was all white. Everything was white, even the hospital type gown Rose was forced to wear. It all made Rose feel like she was going to go mad from not seeing any other colors. "Rose, Rose, Rose. I am disappointed in you. Honestly, I thought we were past all that. I know all about you. The big... Bad... Wolf."

The Threat hopped up on the table and sat next to Rose. Acting as if they were old friends. "Now I know you looked into the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the Time Vortex, kudos by the way, that was incredibly stupid of you but pretty amazing you survived. I know you saved the Doctor and destroyed the Daleks. Again, way to go! But then things went bonkers, am I right? You were dying, the Doctor gave you a smooch, and then BAM! You're safe and sound but the Doctor dies anyways. Pity. But he did turn out a little more handsome then before, a little pretty for my taste, but really beggars can't be choosers. Oh the Doctor thought he was brilliant. He saved his beloved Rose and everything was going to be just fine and dandy. You two even fancied yourselves in love with each other. And my oh my were you two naughty!"

The Threat began stroking Rose's cheek as it continued with it's taunting speech. "Really, you crazy kids couldn't keep your hands off each other! Oh but something was different about you Rose Tyler. Wasn't it? Something had changed in your mind after Satellite 5. It seems the Doctor didn't quite get all that pesky Time Vortex out of you. It was just waiting there, in the back of your mind. Going unnoticed by you and the Doctor. Until one day, I sense you in **_my_** mind. How did that happen? Well, we may never know but what does it really matter? What matters is that I found out that this presence in my mind was traveling with the one man I hated most in the universe. The Doctor. Oh and that was just perfect! You were so young and naive, so easy to read. I knew I could use you to kill the Doctor. Now I have to admit, he took a lot longer to come back to you then originally planned. I was beginning to doubt whether he really cared about you at all. Eventually though he came for you, just like I knew he would."

Rose gave a deep sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, but you were to slow! He got away! Even when you tried to draw the TARDIS to you, it didn't work. Don't you see? You will never beat him." The Threat stopped caressing her cheek and instead slapped her. "Trust me, Rose Tyler, I will still find a way to kill him. It just so happens at the moment that I am more interested in you. I want the power you posses. It was always there, but it's gotten stronger. So strong that when I amplified the pressure in your mind you were somehow able to project a block, which means you're still keeping secrets from me, and you were able to shut the Time Vortex down. How? TELL ME HOW YOU DID IT!"

Rose looked the Threat in the eyes and then gave her reply. "No." The Threat gave her a murderous stare and then entered Rose's mind, rather forcefully, and began to make it feel like she was dying a thousand deaths. The kind of pain you can't describe. The kind most human minds couldn't even imagine. She didn't want to scream, didn't want to give the Threat the satisfaction, but she couldn't help it. Eventually the Threat left her mind, leaving Rose's head feeling like mush and her throat raw from her screams. "Now then, Rose, I'm going to leave you to think about changing that 'no' to a 'yes' and if your answer doesn't change? I will see to it that your precious Doctor feels that pain and more. Now get some rest! I want to start trying to get that Vortex out of ya as soon as possible!" Rose watched as the Threat left her, still strapped down in the cold, bright, white room.

Her head felt like a jumbled mess, but somewhere in the back of her mind she felt a calming presence and then heard a whisper. **"**_**Rose... Rose you need to focus on my voice. Think about where you are so I can find you."**_Oh this was the voice of an angel. And she wanted to obey her sweet angel. _"Okay, angel, I will think very hard for yo-Wait! No. I must keep you safe. Must protect you." _Her mind was beginning to battle. **_"No. No. No, Rose! You don't get to decide that anymore, I'm only safe when I'm with you! I need you, Rose Tyler and I am tired of you leaving me for my protection. I did that to you once and you made me promise never to do it again. Now you've down it to me twice and I'm telling you, never again! Think about the Threat, think about where you are!" _**The angel was angry with her. This is wrong. Something so beautiful should not be angry, but she was beginning to slip away into the darkness. _"I can't. So tired... and I can't. I'm sorry, angel." _With her final thought before losing consciousness, Rose tried to project where she was. She knew it was wrong but it felt even more wrong for the angel to be upset.

Back in the TARDIS, on the other side of the universe, the Doctor felt himself slip from his mental connection to Rose. He had originally been taken aback by the feeling of regeneration in Rose's mind. He was quickly realized, however, that Rose was not regenerating but instead, she somehow still had the Time Vortex in her. And whatever the Threat was doing to her, was maximizing the force of it. He tried to ease it back for her, and somehow the TARDIS helped him. But then he felt nothing. Just like Violet had been feeling. He tried to search for Rose's Bond with her daughter but it seemed to have blinked out of existence. The Doctor was starting to worry that something had gone wrong and that he had really lost Rose for good, when he began to feel the spark of the Bond yet again.

But she was in distress. Something was wrong. He focused all his energy on projecting his thoughts to her. If he could find out where she was or who the Threat was then he could save her. Her replies sounded off, it was Rose talking but she sounded as if she had been tortured and her mind was in shreds. He could only hope and pray that he could find her in time to repair whatever damage was being inflicted on her mind. In the end Rose did **_try_** to think of where she was but all he could see was a white room. Not very much to go on. But then a thought occurred to him! He could find her! _Oh yes, I am brilliant! _The TARDIS hummed loudly in agreement as the Doctor quickly checked on Violet. He could tell that she was still safe and content in her dreams, and decided to leave her that way.

He began to leave Violet's room when he decided that it might be safer to take her to the Zero Room. He wasn't sure what he would be up against with the Threat but he wanted to keep his daughter as safe in the TARDIS as possible. With that he quickly carried her into the room and made sure she was nice and comfortable before turning and heading for the control room. There he found Jackie Tyler, pacing nervously. "Well, is Violet alright? And what about Rose? What are we going to do?" The Doctor stood at console and turned to Jackie, "Violet is fine, and as for Rose?... I am going to save her."


	19. Her Angel's Harp

**A/N: Hello, all! Thank you so much to all my new (and of course old!) followers, those who have reviewed, and to those who have favorited this story! I adore you all. Alright now I admit that this chapter is much shorter than I originally planned but I just couldn't find a good place to stop :/ Sadly I will not be able to update for a few days but never fear I will be back! So in the meantime I hope you all really enjoy this chapter and send me some of those reviews that I love so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to those wonderful people at the BBC.**

_He began to leave Violet's room when he decided that it might be safer to take her to the Zero Room. He wasn't sure what he would be up against with the Threat but he wanted to keep his daughter as safe in the TARDIS as possible. With that he quickly carried her into the room and made sure she was nice and comfortable before turning and heading for the control room. There he found Jackie Tyler, pacing nervously. "Well, is Violet alright? And what about Rose? What are we going to do?" The Doctor stood at console and turned to Jackie, "Violet is fine, and as for Rose?... I am going to save her."_

"How? How are you even going to find her? I thought Rose said the TARDIS erased where she was dropped off at?" Jackie watched the Doctor race around the console, pushing various buttons and pulling levers. "Well I was able to find a connection to Rose in Violet's mind. Rose must be trying to prevent Violet from sensing it though because it keeps fading in and out. _**But**_while I was connected to her I was able to sense the Time Vortex in Rose's mind. If that's the case, the TARDIS can trace Rose using the Vortex!" Jackie didn't look relieved by his answers. "But Doctor, why does Rose have the Vortex thing in her mind?!"

The Doctor took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what Jackie knew about his and Rose's time together and if Rose had ever told her about Bad Wolf. "Have a seat, Jackie. It's going to take the TARDIS a while to track Rose. While it does I'll try to explain everything." _Weelll... maybe not everything. _"First off, did Rose ever tell you what happened after I sent her home and you and Mickey helped her open the TARDIS?" Jackie shook her head. "Not much. All I know is your ship here disappeared with Rose in it and then a few months later it shows back up with a frightened Rose and the new you. I've asked her a bunch of times what happened but all she would say was that she was able to use the TARDIS to save you from those Dalek creatures, but you had to change so you could live."

The Doctor gave a small smile. "That's right, Rose did save me. Oh Jackie, your daughter was brave. She opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the Time Vortex. No one is meant to do that though. If a Time Lord did, it would turn him into a very vengeful god. But Rose? She was so human. She became a golden goddess of time. The Bad Wolf. She saved me, saved our friend Jack, and destroyed the Daleks... but it was killing her. I begged her to let it go but she couldn't. She could see **_everything_** and who could give that up? Thankfully, I was able to remove the Vortex from her and place it back in the TARDIS. It began to kill me, so I had to regenerate."

Jackie began to sniff, trying not to cry. "So...you... you died for her?" The Doctor placed his hand on her's. "And I would do it again, Jackie." She nodded her head in understanding. "But Doctor, if Rose still has the Vortex in her mind, shouldn't it be killing her?" This is what was worrying the Doctor. He really didn't know what was happening to Rose. "I'm going to be honest with you, Jackie, I'm not sure. My guess is no. However, whatever the Threat is doing to her, is taking a toll on her mind. I'm going to save her Jackie. I can't lose Rose again." The TARDIS gave the Doctor a signal to let him know that she was close to finding Rose.

"Right then, Jackie! I've placed Violet in the safest room in the TARDIS and you are going to go wait with her. Don't argue! I don't know what's going to happen and I need you to stay with Violet. You should also know that I've placed her in state of unconsciousness to protect her mind. It's just like she's sleeping only she won't be able to wake up on her own. She'll need me. Now if for some reason something happens to me, the TARDIS will be able to wake her up so don't worry!" Jackie stood with a worried expression. "But what if something does happen and you don't come back? I can't fly this thing and I certainly can't stay in here forever!"

The Doctor placed his hands on Jackie's shoulders. "If something happens, the TARDIS will know and Emergency Program One will come on. You will be sent home." Jackie shook her head. "And where is that? The Powell Estates? Edinburgh? Paris? Doctor, I don't really have a home. And what if the Threat is still out there and tries to get me and my granddaughter? Then what?" She began to cry again as the reality of her own words began to sink in. "It will be alright, Jackie. I'll set the TARDIS to take you to an old friend of mine. Her name is Sarah Jane, she's human, and she is absolutely brilliant. She knew Rose too."

Jackie smiled at him. "Oh that's a great idea! That's who Rose was going to send Violet to if something ever happened to her. She said Sarah Jane knew all about you and your people and she was the best person besides you to take care her. She was also going to leave Sarah Jane a letter telling her to try to find that Jack bloke you mentioned!" The Doctor looked shocked. "She told me she was going to send her to live with your cousin Mo!" Jackie began to laugh. "Oh good heavens no! Mo is horrible with children. She probably told you that to keep you from finding out you were Violet's fath- Oh Doctor. I'm sorry. Don't be mad. She was just trying to protect you. That's all she ever wanted. To keep you safe."

_But at what cost? _"I know, Jackie, and now I'm going to return the favor. It's time for you to go to Violet. The TARDIS will lead you to her." Jackie began to walk away when she turned back to him. "Promise me something, Doctor? **_If _**you're to late to save Rose... well ... just come back. Violet needs you. I will need you. Don't go trying to get killed just cause you couldn't save her. No one will blame you. Rose knew the risk she was taking and we all need to except that. And she would slap you silly if you started to blame yourself!" With that Jackie kissed the Doctor's cheek and began to walk away. This time the Doctor stopped her from walking away. "You are an amazing woman, Jackie Tyler. And thank you for everything." He let her go and watched as she retreated down the hall. _I will save Rose. I have to save Rose._

Rose was hurting. Everything hurt. Her body. Her mind. Her soul. The Threat's tests on her mind were becoming brutal. It wanted Rose to release the Time Vortex, but she couldn't... she just couldn't. After a while Rose could no longer form coherent thoughts. She couldn't even understand the taunting words the Threat was whispering in her ear. "Not so tough are you? Oh just imagine what I'm going to do to you." The Threat began to run it's hand along her waist. "What no sarcastic remarks? Oh that's so not like you, Rose Tyler. Have I finally broken you. I can hardly wait to tell the Doctor all about how I killed you. How I made his sweet little human suffer. And then, I'll do the same to him! He will suffer so much. Because truthfully, just killing him would be boring. Don't you think? Oh wait... you're not thinking!" Rose began to give a raspy whimper. "What's that I hear? I need to make the Vortex even stronger? Well if you insist!"

_Pain... Burning... Time... Time... So much time... Fire... Destruction... Death... Bad... Bad Wolf._ The only thing that gave her any comfort was the gentle song that was being sung somewhere in the back of her mind. If she was in her right mind she would have remembered hearing the song before. The Threat began to intensify the Vortex in her head again, but she couldn't even scream anymore. Her throat was so dry and raw. The strong gold light was burning behind her eyes. But then came the buzzing noise. Some could possibly find this noise annoying, but not Rose. Even in her unstable state she knew that, that was the sound of her angel's harp. Oh and then the door opened. The Threat would hate that. **No one** interrupted the Threat when it was with Rose. Except maybe... "Doctor." The Doctor took a deep breath as he stared at the Threat. "Master."


	20. The Two Time Lords

**Hello friends! A special hello and thank you to my new followers, those who have favorited this story, and especially those who have reviewed :) Love love love! Well, it has been a few days since I last updated but I hope you all still enjoy this next chapter. I would ****love**** some reviews ;)**

**Side note: I've changed the Master's story from what it is in S3. So no, it is not really canon. Sorry if that bothers you :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the fab BBC!**

_**Pain... Burning... Time... Time... So much time... Fire... Destruction... Death... Bad... Bad Wolf.**__ The only thing that gave her any comfort was the gentle song that was being sung somewhere in the back of her mind. If she was in her right mind she would have remembered hearing the song before. The Threat began to intensify the Vortex in her head again, but she couldn't even scream anymore. Her throat was so dry and raw. The strong gold light was burning behind her eyes. But then came the buzzing noise. Some could possibly find this noise annoying, but not Rose. Even in her unstable state she knew that, that was the sound of her angel's harp. Oh and then the door opened. The Threat would hate that. __**No one**__ interrupted the Threat when it was with Rose. Except maybe... "Doctor." The Doctor took a deep breath as he stared at the Threat. "Master."_

"Oh so you recognize me? It has been a while. We're both a little younger, that's new, and my oh my are you skinny! Is your TARDIS feeding you properly? You never know with those older models." Of course the Doctor recognized him. Time Lords may be able to change their appearance, but they were always able to sense and recognize one another. "How... How are you alive and what have you done to Rose?!" While the Doctor was worried about how the Master was actually there, his main concern was for Rose. She was clearly being tortured. His hearts broke as he watched her, strapped to a table, tossing her head and mumbling incoherent words.

"Oh she's fine. Actually, I say fine but really, who knows? Did _**you**_ know that girl had the Time Vortex in her mind? Well, of course you knew, but did you know that even after you thought it was all gone a portion of it remained? I can tell by the look on your face that, no, you did not! How wonderful! So you see, it may only be a little bit, but I can use it. I can magnify it and, if she would stop being so stubborn, I can take it from her and use it! But your girlfriend here is a firecracker and refuses to hand it over. You really need to have a talk with her about respecting her elders." The Master had moved closer to Rose and whatever he was doing to her, was clearly causing her to reach her breaking point.

The Doctor needed to distract him. "But you didn't answer my first question, how are you alive? There's no one left." _Does he know about Gallifrey? About the Time War?_ "You thought I was dead, didn't you? Nope! Not me! The Time Lords resurrected me to serve as the **_ultimate front line soldier_** in the Time War. However, after the Dalek Emperor took control of The Cruciform, I thought 'dear me, what would my old friend the Doctor do?' So I ran away from the the war, in fear. Disguised my true self within a fob watch and became human, using a chameleon arch of course, and hid away on your favorite little planet, Earth. Then one day I started to notice something tickling the back of my mind... long story short I opened the watch, found that pesky presence in my mind, which happened to be your little Rose, and **bam!** Here I am. Oh I have been waiting for you, Doctor. Destroyer of our home! Destroyer of our people!"

The Doctor couldn't help but feel guilty. "You know?" That Master laughed at that. "Of course I know! Oh I didn't know how at first but I knew they were gone. My mind was so empty without them. I could start to feel you but I blocked you out! Had to bide my time while I thought of the perfect way to kill you. But Rose here had all that lovely Vortex swirling about her, calling to me, and it would have been a waste not to use her to hurt you." The Master leaned in to whisper. "I saw in her mind, Doctor. Her mind told me what you did to end the Time War." He started to laugh at that.

"I wanted to end you. I was sure you would come back for Rose right away but I misjudged you... tsk tsk... no, **_you_** made me wait years! And then you got away. I tried everything to pull your damn TARDIS to me but I could only do so much without taking down my barriers and then you would have known it was me. Bringing about your downfall has been a thorn in my side. Get it? I'm using Rose... Roses have thorns?... Doctor, you have really lost your sense of humor in your old age." Rose's breathing was becoming erratic. The Doctor need to get her out of there and quickly. He took a step towards the Master.

"Enough. Let Rose go. You have me now and you can do whatever you like to me but please, I am begging you, let her go." The Master actually looked like he was considering what the Doctor was saying. "HHhmmmm... weeelll... no. I don't think so. You see, while I am most certainly going to kill you, right now I am more interested in Rose. Have you honestly not noticed the Vortex getting stronger in her? The power that is coursing through her head... it's amazing. And I want it. For some odd reason though she refuses to give it up. Claims 'she can't!' but I'm not too worried. I'll just keep making it stronger and stronger until she completely **_burns _**and then the Time Vortex will be mine for the taking. I will become a **_god._** And then, Doctor, I will kill you. It will be slow. It will be painful. And I will enjoy every single second of it."

The Master moved him fingers to Rose's temples and her face contorted into a silent scream. "NNNNOOOO! Stop it! Stop it!" The Doctor flung himself at the Master and knocked him off his feet. The Master quickly shoved the Doctor off him and stood across from his nemesis. The Doctor on one side of Rose, the Master on the other. "Is this what you have resorted to, Doctor? Physical violence? No no no we are Time Lords! We are much to good for petty little fights. We fight with our minds!" The Master quickly took down his barriers and the Doctor collapsed to his knees. The Master's strong presence in his mind was almost to much for him to bear.

"You don't want to do this!" He gave out a strangled cry. "Please, Master. We're the only ones left. It's just you and me now. You can stop this now. I can help you!" Rose's eyes suddenly popped open but both Time Lords were to distracted to notice the golden glow in her eyes. "Help me? Help me how, Doctor?! Are you going to reform me? Make me a better man? Go back to being old school chums? **No!**" His telepathic capabilities had somehow grown stronger over the years and he was tormenting the Doctor's mind with images of the Time War. Making him feel all of the pain and suffering their fellow Time Lords felt. "You want to help, Doctor? Then you can die a slow and painful death. That would help me greatly!"

If the Master hadn't been so busy torturing the Doctor he would have noticed the Vortex changing in Rose. Instead it came as quite a shock to both the Master and the Doctor when Rose was suddenly standing before them, glowing just like she did the day she stepped out of the TARDIS and onto the Game Station. _"STOP. You will stop this mind control now, Time Lord." _She was staring at the Master, who instantly flinched under her gaze. "Rose, how are you doing this? **_Why_** are you doing this?" The Doctor was looking at her in horror. She was going to burn and he wasn't sure he would be able to save her this time. The Master spoke up. "The Time Vortex... it's completely taken over. She's... she's a goddess."

He was in complete awe, yet he felt an extreme jealousy. "You're going to die, Rose. Give your power of the Vortex to me!" The golden figure of Rose turned her piercing eyes to the Master. _"You have hurt many helpless people to gain power. And you have hurt my Doctor. You will not hurt anyone else." _His knees were beginning to shake. "Wha...What are you planning to do about it?" The Master asked, trying to sound confident. The Doctor waited for Rose's reply, afraid for what she might be planning. _"It is time for you to go back, Time Lord. I'm the Bad Wolf. I see everything and all things must end. Now is your time." _With a wave of her hand, the Master slowly disappeared.

The Doctor would sort out his feelings about that later but first he needed to take care of his love. "Rose, please tell me you can let this go now. Come back to me, Rose. Please, I know you're in there! I love you, Rose." The Doctor had got to his feet and was standing in front of her. Begging for her to live. _"I want you safe, my Doctor. You must not stop this." _Rose was suddenly surrounded by the golden light. So bright, the Doctor had to step back and look away. A few seconds later the light receded and the Doctor found Rose collapsed on the ground.


	21. Willing Her Awake

**A/N: Hi there! A special hello to my new followers and those who have favorited this story : ) And thank you so so much to everyone who has reviewed! Well folks, chapter 21 is here and I hope you all enjoy! (Only a few more after this!) Don't forget, I love reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the wonderful BBC.**

_"Rose, please tell me you can let this go now. Come back to me, Rose. Please, I know you're in there! I love you, Rose." The Doctor had got to his feet and was standing in front of her. Begging for her to live. __**"I want you safe, my Doctor. You must not stop this."**__ Rose was suddenly surrounded by the golden light. So bright, the Doctor had to step back and look away. A few seconds later the light receded and the Doctor found Rose collapsed on the ground._

The Doctor fell to his knees praying Rose was still alive. He found that she was but she barely breathing and her pulse was growing weaker. He picked her up and rushed back to where he had parked the TARDIS. They were in some sort of underground laboratory in Germany and the place had been surrounded by armed guards that the Doctor had to sneak past to find Rose. Now, however, the guards were walking around with very confused expressions on their faces, not paying any attention to this strange man carrying the woman they were supposed to be guarding. The Doctor had a feeling that whatever hypnosis the Master had been using on them, was now broken due to the Master's "disappearance."

As soon as they were back in the TARDIS, the Doctor made short work of getting his ship as far from that place as possible. Once that was done, he raced Rose in to the Med Bay and started running scans on her. She was extremely dehydrated which worried the Doctor quite a bit. _How long as it been for her this time? _He set her up with an oxygen mask to help her ragged breathing and then placed an iv her arm. What he really wanted to do next was check her mind but human brains are so delicate. Who knows what damage has already been done to her's by, not only the Master, but the Time Vortex? He couldn't even let the TARDIS do a full scan of her mind, afraid it might makes things worse. For now, the Doctor had settle for making Rose as stable and comfortable as possible.

He didn't want to leave her side, in case something changed or she somehow woke up, but he knew he needed to go check on Violet and fill Jackie in. That was something he was not looking forward to. He had a feeling Jackie might slap him, despite Rose asking her not to before she left. He silently asked the TARDIS to keep an eye and Rose and then left to find his daughter and Jackie. As soon as the Doctor stepped into the Zero Room, Jackie Tyler threw her arms around him. "Oh you're back! I've been so worried! Where's Rose? Oh my god. Where...where is she, Doctor?" The Doctor took a deep breath to prepare himself. "She's alright, Jackie. I found her and she's alright... For now." Jackie took a step back and eyed him carefully. "What do you mean 'for now?' What did the Threat do to my daughter?!"

The Doctor placed his hand on her shoulder and led her over to a small bench that the TARDIS provided. "Have a seat and I'll explain everything as best as I can." Once seated Jackie turned to him with the bravest face she could muster. "Alright, Doctor. I'm ready. Spill. Where was she and what happened?" He took yet another deep breath. "Weeell, we were in an underground lab, somewhere in Germany. I didn't get a good look outside but my guess is somewhere on the outskirts of Frankfurt, perhaps. The Threat was actually another Time Lord called the Master." Jackie gave him a confused look. "Another Time Lord? But Rose told me you were the last one. That all your people died in a war." The Doctor put his head down. "They did all die. I thought I was the last one but it turned out the Master fled during the war and hid away on Earth as a human... Long story, I'll explain another time. Anyways, the Master has hated me for years. He was evil and I've had to stop him and his disastrous plans many times."

Jackie surprised the Doctor by wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so sorry, Doctor." The Doctor awkwardly patted her back, not used to this kind of affection from her. "Thank you, Jackie. I'm alright though. It is what it is." She gave him a knowing smile. "You're a liar, but that's fine, I'll let it slide. After Pete died I used to always tell people I was alright. But I usually never was. So tell me what happened when you found Rose. How did this Master bloke find her in the first place?" The Doctor cleared his throat. "Somehow the Master was able to sense part of the Vortex in Rose's mind. He has always had extremely strong telepathic abilities, that's how he could contact Rose and make her remember him as 'the Threat' but forget who he actually was. He did the same thing to you that first day. In the lab, he had Rose strapped to a table and was magnifying the Time Vortex in her mind. He wanted her to pass it to him, but that's much easier said than done. I'm not really sure what happened before I got there but she must have been putting up quite the fight cause he was pretty upset with her." Jackie was trying to keep her breathing steady. She was afraid for what the Doctor was going to tell her next.

"I had to sneak past several guards, who were clearly victims of the Master's mind control, when I finally found her. I won't lie to you, Jackie, Rose looked horrible. He had obviously been torturing her mind with the Vortex. I tried to stop him, but how do you reason with a mad man? Somehow the Time Vortex took over Rose and she became the Bad Wolf again and made the Master disappear." Jackie gasped. "But.. but how? How did she due that without the TARDIS?... Oh my god, did she kill the Master?" The Doctor shook his head. "I really don't know how, Jackie. I wish I did. As for the Master, I'm not sure exactly what she did to him. I don't think she actually killed him but I can't say for certain. After she... got rid of him... something happened. I don't know what. I was begging her to let the Vortex go but she told me I couldn't stop it, then she collapsed. I've got her in the Med Bay now. Her breathing is irregular and she's extremely dehydrated."

Jackie, with tears streaming down her face, stopped him before he could go on. "But she'll be okay, won't she, Doctor? Please tell me my baby will be okay!" He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed the back of his neck. "I promise to do my best to make sure she will be okay, Jackie, but I honestly don't know what is going to happen to her. Her mind was under extreme torment and stress. I can't even check her mind for fear of what might happen. The best we can do right now is keep monitoring her and hope she'll wake up on her own." They sat in silence for a few moments before Jackie spoke again. "What will we tell Violet? We can't keep her in dreamland forever." The Doctor looked over to where his daughter was sleeping peacefully. "I'll think of something... but you're right, I do need to wake her up."

He walked over Violet and sat done next to her sleeping form. He placed his fingers on her temples and brought her back to consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at the Doctor for a moment before slowly sitting up. "My mummy's back! I can feel her! But ohhh..." She closed her eyes and started to lay back down. "She feels all fuzzy." The Doctor picked her up and placed her on his lap. "Try not to focus, on it sweetheart. It won't feel as fuzzy if you don't pay attention to it. There. Does that make it better?" He was worried this might happen but was to afraid to block her connection to her mum. "Yeah, it does. Where is she though? Can I see her?" The Doctor hugged Violet. "Not yet. Your mum has been through a lot and she needs lots and lots of rest. I'm actually not sure when she will wake up but as soon as she does you'll get to see her."

Violet looked up at him with her big brown eyes, filled with fear. "She will wake up though, right?" Jackie saved him from having to answer by stepping in and scooping up her granddaughter. "Oh my sweet girl! What no kisses for your old gran?" Violet giggled and let her gran smother her with kisses. "You must be starving you poor thing. Why don't we let the Doctor get some work done while we go fix us something to eat?" The Doctor gave Jackie a nod as she left the room, knowing that the 'work' she was referring to was checking on Rose. The Doctor found Rose in the same state she was before. He sat next to her, holding her hand, in a chair he had pulled up next to her bed. He sat there for several hours without moving before Jackie came to bring him some tea.

She looked at her daughter sadly. "Any change?" The Doctor shook his head. "Not really. She's still having trouble breathing but the iv is helping with her dehydration." Jackie pulled up a chair next to him. "That's good I guess. About the dehydration, I mean." The Doctor finally took his eyes off Rose and took a sip from the tea Jackie had prepared for him. "This is good, Jackie. Thank you. Where is Violet?" Jackie gave him a smile for the compliment. "Your ship put a movie on for her. Poor thing's getting antsy without Rose. This is the longest they've gone without seeing each other." The Doctor didn't say anything but nodded in reply. They sat in quietly and watched the girl they both loved. Both hoping and praying she would live. Willing her to wake up. The TARDIS gave a loud hum and filled the Doctor with an image of a sleepy Violet. "I think Violet's ready for bed. You go get some rest, Jackie. I'll stay here with Rose tonight."

Jackie stood and picked up their empty tea cups. "I know there's no point in arguing with ya, but you try to get some rest too. And wake me up if something changes or you need anything, alright?" The Doctor gave her a sarcastic smile "Yes, mum." Jackie gave him a light slap on the shoulder. "Stop that right now, mister! I am no where near old enough to be your mum!" He gave her a wink as she walked out of the Med Bay. It felt nice to tease Jackie for a moment. He could almost pretend that everything would be okay. But he honestly wasn't sure if anything would ever be okay again. Not without Rose. He sighed and gave Rose's hand a squeeze. _Please wake up. I need you._


	22. Matched To A T

**A/N: Hello all :) Thanks for the reviews! Chapter 22 is here and I hope you all like it. The story is almost finished! (I also have a couple more stories in the works so be on the lookout for those!) As always, I would really love some reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the BBC :)**

_Jackie stood and picked up their empty tea cups. "I know there's no point in arguing with ya, but you try to get some rest too. And wake me up if something changes or you need anything, alright?" The Doctor gave her a sarcastic smile "Yes, mum." Jackie gave him a light slap on the shoulder. "Stop that right now, mister! I am no where near old enough to be your mum!" He gave her a wink as she walked out of the Med Bay. It felt nice to tease Jackie for a moment. He could almost pretend that everything would be okay. But he honestly wasn't sure if anything would ever be okay again. Not without Rose. He sighed and gave Rose's hand a squeeze. __**Please wake up. I need you**__._

It had been a few hours since Jackie had gone to get some rest and there had been no change in Rose. The Doctor was starting to lose hope. Even the TARDIS seemed to be getting weaker, with her lights dimmed and her constant humming fading in the background. The urge to check Rose's mind was getting stronger but the Doctor was still too afraid of causing more damage to her fragile mind. "What about you, old girl? Can you check her mind safely?" The TARDIS responded by dimming her lights even lower, which the Doctor took as a "No." However, she did send a wave of understanding into his mind. He always considered this her way of mentally hugging him. "Thanks. I know you would help her if you could." The TARDIS hummed a little louder to try and let him know that she had been doing her best.

Just then the Doctor began to feel a familiar tickling sensation in the back of his mind. He turned around and found Violet standing in the doorway. "Violet, what are you doing awake?" Violet just shrugged in response. Her eyes were on Rose and not paying any attention to him. "You should really go back to bed, love." She finally tore her eyes away from Rose and looked at him. "Why'd you call me that? You keep doing it." The Doctor didn't know how to respond. _Should I tell her who I am? No. Rose will get better and we will tell her together. _"Weell... I uhh... Do you not want me to call you that?" _Right. Avoid her question with a question. What I do best. _Violet looked back to her mum as she answered. "It's alright. Mummy calls me that too sometimes. Look at her. She's getting stronger."

The Doctor wasn't really sure what she meant but Violet answered before he could even ask. "She was all wavy before but now she's much stronger. Like you." This was worrying him. _Like me? How could Rose be strong like me? _"What about your gran. What's your gran like?" He took Violet's hands and pulled her closer to him. "Well she's not wavy like mummy used to be but she's not strong like us either. She's just sort of... normal. I can show you..." The Doctor took a deep breath and felt the hum of the TARDIS urging him on. "Yes, please. I would love for you to show me." He once again placed his fingers on her temples and entered her mind. It was so easy for him now, almost like second nature. Her mind was ready for him and she immediately showed him what she had been talking about, without him asking her to. He knew now what she had meant. She was showing him what she could see and feel from Jackie's timeline. It was a very normal and human timeline. Then Violet showed him Rose's. Now this was different. When compared to his, it matched to a T.

He removed his hands from her face and opened his eyes to find Violet looking up at him. "See? She's not wavy anymore. Mummy is special like me." The Doctor gave her a small smile which he hoped looked sincere. "Of course your mum is special." _But her timeline shouldn't match mine. _"Right. So, why is she not wavy anymore? That is the question!" Violet wasn't sure if she was supposed to respond or not so instead she just sat on the edge of her mum's bed and watched as the Doctor began pacing the room. He decided to take another DNA scan of Rose and while he waited for the results, he took a look at the results from the scan he did of her before she left the TARDIS. Her DNA was definitely different than it used to be, and he had a feeling when it got the new results it would be even more different.

He was concentrating so hard on the papers in his hands he barely noticed Violet's whisper. "Violet? Did you just say something?" She looked at him in surprise and shook her head. "No." He put his focus back on the new results when he heard he again but louder. "Violet? What did you just say?" He stepped closer to Rose's bed, where she was sitting. "I... um... I don't know. It just popped in my head..." The Doctor grasped her shoulders. "But what did you say? What just popped in your head?" His daughter looked up at him with her big brown eyes and answered. "Bad Wolf." He suddenly noticed swirls of gold in her eyes as she whispered those words and he took a step back in shock.

"Do you hear that singing, Doctor? It's so beautiful!" The little girl closed her eyes and began to sway. He kept watching her, not sure of what to say. _Singing? _Sure he could sometimes hear the TARDIS's song but he had a feeling that, that is not what Violet meant. Her eyes popped open. "Oh! Mummy needs me!" She started to scoot closer to Rose but the Doctor stopped her. "Wait! Violet, what do you mean your mum needs you? How does she need you?" Violet looked at him like he should already know the answer. "She needs to know I'm okay. She can't feel me in her head and that's scaring her. She's trying to find me. I can feel it!" She began to reach for Rose but once again she was stopped by the Doctor. "Violet, stop! Your mum has been though a lot and things in her have changed. Her mind is very weak right now and we need to give her the chance to try and get stronger. "But I can help her! She's weak cause I'm not with her! She. Needs Me."

She was just as stubborn as her mother and before the Doctor could try to stop her for a third time, Violet placed her hands on her mum's temples and entered her mind. The Doctor winced as he watched Violet. Clearly she was telepathic like he was, but she's had no training. She could very easily damage Rose's mind without meaning to. He had to admire her bravery though. Violet had no idea who or what she was, only that she was special, but she was still willing to do anything to save her mum. He watched as she began whispering to Rose. "I'm here, mummy. I'm here. You can wake up now." The Doctor held his breath as Rose's own breathing became stronger. Violet moved her hands and watched as Rose's eyes began to flutter. "Vi... Violet?"

The little girl threw herself over Rose and began to sob. "Mummy! Oh mummy I missed you so much! Please don't leave me again!" Rose began stroking her daughter's hair. "Ssshhh. It's alright now, love. Mummy's got you. I'm so sorry, baby, but I'm back now and I will never leave you." The Doctor just stood back and watched as Rose comforted their daughter. He wasn't sure what to do or say. Part of him wanted to react the same as Violet and a small part of him wanted to be angry at her. Rose looked over at him and asked a silent question with her eyes. He knew it meant, "Did you tell her?" He shook his head "no" and she nodded in response. Violet began to calm down and moved off her mum so Rose could sit up. The Doctor moved closer and picked Violet up off the bed. "How about you go wake your gran up and tell her your mummy is awake? But I still need to run a couple tests on her so why don't you have your gran whip us up some tea and toast? Hhhmm?" She hopped out of his arms as she answered. "Okay!" She ran over and gave Rose a big kiss. "I love you, mummy!" Rose smiled sweetly at her daughter. "I love you too!"

He watched as Violet skipped down the hall and then the Doctor closed the door. He kept his back to her as he asked his first question. "Why?" He heard her take a deep breath. "Why did I leave? The Thre- I mean the Master, he was in my head. While I slept, he was there talking to me and telling me how much he needed me and if I just turned myself over to him, he would leave you and my family alone. I was so afraid. He showed me how he would kill you and you wouldn't regenerate. And when he said 'my family,' I wasn't sure if that just meant mum or if he had found out about Violet... Are you mad at me?" The Doctor finally turned around and walked towards her. "Am I mad? Rose, you could have been killed! You almost died. I thought you **_were _**dead at one point. So am I mad at you? No, I'm not mad. I'm furious."

Rose glared at him. "Well excuse me for trying to protect you!" He gave a snort. "Well stop! Do you think I want you to die trying to protect me? You should have told me what was happening! We could have worked it out together. When did you become so damn secretive? You used to tell me everything, the good, the bad, it didn't matter! We were honest with each other. I have been worried sick about you, Rose." Her eyes were glassy with tears. "Well you won't have to worry anymore. The Master's gone, yeah? I don't remember much but I'm assuming if I'm here in the TARDIS then that means it's all over. So, you can drop us off at home now. I'll just need to ask mum where she wants that to be now." The Doctor wasn't expecting that. "Fine. If that's what you want..." Rose closed her eyes and gave a slow nod.

The Doctor was silent as he began to take the iv out of her arm. She shivered as their hands brushed against each other. "I'm sorry, Doctor. I could try to put all the blame on the Master but that wouldn't be totally fair. I would say that it's mostly my fault that I've been so secretive. I was so ashamed of how weak he made me. You used to always go on about how brave I was. I was the girl who faced hundreds of Daleks, Sycorax, even the Gelth, and I barely blinked! But one "threat" from the Master and I was a quivering little girl. I was going to kill myself, you know?" The Doctor looked at her sadly. "I know... Your mum told me. But Rose, that wasn't your fault! The Master manipulated you into believing that you should do that." Rose just gave a small shrug. "See though, that's the sad part. He didn't even have to try very hard. He just sort of mentioned it in passing and the thought of it all being over gave me such relief. He felt my feelings and **_that's_** why he pushed for me to do it. Violet was the only reason I didn't follow through." His hearts broke.

"Rose Tyler, you are the bravest person I have ever met. And I am **not** just saying. You are so beautiful and brilliant. I don't deserve to have ever had you in my life. I'm sorry I got so angry with you. I was just frightened. I don't think I could bear losing you again. I just want you safe, my Rose." He leaned forward a placed a soft kiss on her lips. She gasped at the contact. He began to pull away but she resisted by throwing her arms around his neck and holding him in place. He gave a moan as she deepened the kiss and began running her fingers threw his hair. They never wanted this magical moment to end, only breaking apart long for Rose to catch her breath. Pretty soon though they heard a small giggle and someone else clear their throat. Rose and the Doctor turned to find Jackie Tyler staring at them, with hands on her hips.


	23. Forever

**A/N: Hello friends and hello to my new followers! Let me say a huge thank you for all the lovely reviews and to those who have favorited this story! It all means so much to me :) Well Chapter 23 is here and I hope you all like it. After this only one more left! I can hardly belive it's almost done but I do have a couple new stories in the works so be on the lookout for those! As always, I would love some reviews... Ta!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the fabbity fab fab BBC.**

_He leaned forward a placed a soft kiss on her lips. She gasped at the contact. He began to pull away but she resisted by throwing her arms around his neck and holding him in place. He gave a moan as she deepened the kiss and began running her fingers threw his hair. They never wanted this magical moment to end, only breaking apart long for Rose to catch her breath. Pretty soon though they heard a small giggle and someone else clear their throat. Rose and the Doctor turned to find Jackie Tyler staring at them, with hands on her hips._

The look on her mum's face made Rose Tyler feel fifteen all over again. She was not on a hospital bed in the Med Bay of the TARDIS, kissing the Doctor. Nope, instead she was hiding in her bedroom closet having a snog session with her first "boyfriend," Jimmy. Thankfully, Rose was not fifteen and could not get in trouble for this. She hoped. The Doctor sat up and began rubbing the back of his neck. "Jackie! I was just... I mean Rose and I were...it's not what it looks like. Weeelll, I say that but really it sort of is..." Rose thought it best to cut the Doctor off before her dug himself in an even bigger hole. "Hi mum! Uhh... I'm alive!" Jackie's eyes were shooting daggers at her daughter. "Don't you 'hi mum, I'm alive' me young lady! Don't you ever do that again. I mean it. We have been through to much. And honestly! You two behaving in here like teenagers! With Violet around!" That was when Rose noticed her daughter peeking in from the hall with a huge grin on her face. "It's alright, gran! Mummy and daddy are just happy to be together again!"

The three adults in the room all turned to look at her. Shock evident on each of their faces. Jackie felt a strong sense to give them some space, not realizing it was the TARDIS urging her, and quietly backed out of the room. Rose beckoned for her daughter to come closer and spoke to her quietly. "Violet, love, where did you hear that?" The little girl looked up at the Doctor with confusion on her face. "You are my daddy, right? I can feel you, like I feel mummy, and I can hear your song. And when you and mummy are together it all feels right, and you call me 'love,' so.. I just thought..." Her sentence slowly strayed off as she dropped her gaze to the floor. "I was wrong. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

She suddenly felt herself scooped up into a hug by the Doctor, as he placed her on the bed between himself and Rose. "Violet Frey Tyler, you are brilliant. Do you want me to be your dad?" Violet nodded. "Well I suppose it's a good thing you weren't wrong then! You guessed correctly, I am your dad." The little girl looked to her mum for confirmation. "Really?!" Rose smiled at her daughter. "He really is!" Violet launched herself in to her father's arms. "Oh I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" The Doctor just laughed and hugged his daughter tightly, not ever wanting to let go. Violet turned in her dad's embrace so she could look at Rose with an excited expression on her face. "Mummy, does this mean we get to stay here and live on the TARDIS with daddy?"

Rose's own expression fell at her daughter's words. "We can't, sweetheart." The Doctor was shocked. "What?!" Violet was clearly upset by her mother's words. "But... but I like it here. Why can't we stay?" Rose was attempting to hold back the tears that were trying to escape, but was unsuccessful. "We just can't. I'm sorry, Violet, but we can't. I'm sure that your dad will come visit us though!" Rose tried to make her voice sound stronger and happier than she felt but was failing. Violet couldn't understand. The TARDIS was clearly where they belonged. Violet climbed out of the Doctor's embrace and went to run out of the room. She figured if she went and hid somewhere long enough maybe her mum would change her mind. Unfortunately, she ran smack in to Jackie as soon as she exited the Med Bay. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Is your mum okay?" The Doctor appeared behind the little girl. "Everything's fine, Jackie. Rose and I just have a few things to discuss. Can you keep an eye on Violet, please?" Jackie looked at him warily. "Alright, Doctor."

The Doctor stepped back in to the Med Bay. Rose had shifted on the bed to face the wall. "Rose, why don't you want to stay?" She turned back in surprise. "You think I don't **_want _**to stay? Of course I want to! But, Doctor, do you really want to have a child traveling on the TARDIS with you? You wouldn't be able to just go gallivanting off to some unknown planet, that might be dangerous, while you have a little kid around. Kids need constant care and attention. We would just hold you back." The Doctor took Rose's hand. "I'm not stupid, Rose. We would just be more careful about where we go. The TARDIS would be more careful. I know what it takes to have kids. Remember, I've been a father before. And I wasn't around then. I want to do it right this time."

Rose squeezed his hand. "I remember, Doctor. And trust me, you are going to be an amazing dad. And I do want you to still be in Violet's life. I meant what I said, I want you to come visit us all the time! And when... when she's old enough and... and I'm gone, I want you to take her with you. You're not the last Time Lord anymore." He shook his head. "What do you mean, 'when I'm gone?" She shrugged. "Just that, Doctor. I'm human. I'm going to grow old and die." He inwardly flinched at her words but then remembered the Vortex and the tests he had run on her. _How could I have forgotten! _"Rose, Rose, Rose, I am a completely thick! I was going to tell you right away but then I got distracted by the fighting and the snogging and Violet figuring out I'm her father-" Rose interrupted his rambling. "Doctor! What did you forget to tell me?" He, once again, sat on the edge of her bed.

"Something's changed in you, Rose. Something in your mind has changed your DNA." Rose looked scared. "Will I be okay?" The Doctor gave her a big grin. "Oh yes! See, I thought I had got all of the Vortex out of you after the Game Station but I guess I was wrong. You still had a tiny bit left which grew stronger and stronger over time. The Master felt it and that's why he connected to your mind. He wanted the Vortex for himself but you couldn't release it. He tried amplifying it, hoping to burn you, and it kept building and building until it finally took you over. You became Bad Wolf again."

Rose gasped. "I remember the burning. It felt horrible. But then there was this song... and I.. still don't remember much." The Doctor gave her another smile. "That's alright. I imagine it will all come back to you, like before." Rose began picking at the blanket draped over her. "So what's changed in me then?" He took a deep breath before he answered. "Your timeline. Your timeline has been extended." He got up and grabbed the results from the tests. "See the Time Vortex made your DNA closer to mine and Violet's. You still only have one heart and I don't think you'll regenerate or anything, but, it looks as though our timelines are matched up." Rose closed her eyes in disbelief. "Will I still grow old though? "He placed his hand on her cheek. "Nope! Not according to these results. I'm still not sure of all the details but now that you're better I can take a good look in your mind and figure it all out." Rose burst in to tears. "Oh, Rose! I'm sorry. I know it's a lot to take in."

Rose began laughing through her sobs. "It's not that." She looked at him and smiled. "I can stay with you forever?" He smiled back and leaned in to brush his lips across her's. "Forever." Rose suddenly pushed the Doctor away. "Oh my god! When I was Bad Wolf, did I kill the Master?" The Doctor just looked at her sadly. "I don't know, Rose. You told him it was time to go back and that everything ended. That it was his time. I'm not sure what you meant by that, but he disappeared." Rose let out a groan. "I'm so sorry, Doctor. I know he was horrible but he was another Time Lord. We could have helped him!" The Doctor pulled her closer to him. "I did try Rose but he wouldn't accept my help. He was hurting me and you saved me... again. He died before the Time War but the Time Lords resurrected him to be a soldier. It was wrong and I think you tried to fix that. I'm not angry, Rose." He kissed her again to reassure her of his love and understanding.

The pair spent a little while alone, enjoying just being together, before deciding to go find their daughter, so they could share the good news. They found Jackie and Violet in the kitchen having tea. "Well it's about time, you two! Everything alright?" Jackie asked, having noticed their clasped hands and beaming faces. Rose answered her mum. "Everything's fantastic!" Violet looked at her mother hopefully. "Does this mean we can stay?" Rose looked to the Doctor. "What do you think? Will you have us?" The Doctor knelt down in front of his daughter. "Do you want to stay, Violet?" She nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes!...Do.. Do you want us to?" He gave her his biggest grin. "Oh I'd love it!"


	24. Epilogue: Not A Bad Life

**A/N: Well this is it folks! The end of the story. I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has followed this story, favorited it, and/or given the story such lovely reviews. They have all truly meant the world to me! I've got a couple stories in the works and I should begin posting for my newest story called, "Sticks and Stones" next week! Be on the lookout for that :)**

**So here's the epilogue for Better With Two! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That all goes to the marvelous BBC.**

_Violet looked at her mother hopefully. "Does this mean we can stay?" Rose looked to the Doctor. "What do you think? Will you have us?" The Doctor knelt down in front of his daughter. "Do you want to stay, Violet?" She nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes!...Do.. Do you want us to?" He gave her his biggest grin. "Oh I'd love it!"_

"Five more minutes, Violet, then we need to get back to the TARDS!" Rose called out to her daughter, who was currently running around a gorgeous park, with a couple of nose-less dogs. "Yes, mummy!" Violet called back through her giggles. "Oh, Rose, do we have to?" Rose just laughed at him. "And I wonder where Violet gets her whining from..." He shot her a disapproving look. "You know mum's expecting us. Need I remind you that, **_you _**were the one who promised her that you would bring us back for visits once a month." The Doctor shook his head. "Once a month for **_her_**. Time machine, Rose. C'mon! I finally take you to the amazing planet of Barcelona and you want to go back to dreary old London? We could have taken her anywhere to live and she decided to move back to London, England."

Rose reached across the bench they were sitting on and gave him a playful smack on the arm. "Oi! Watch it! Least she's not back at the Powell Estates. Although, as odd as it sounds, I do miss visiting her there a little. I mean, that was where I grew up. It was my home for my first nineteen years. Just strange to think we'll never need to go back there." She scooted closer to cuddle next to the him on the bench, as he placed a kiss to her temple, sending a chill down her spine. "I love you, Doctor." He kissed the top of her head this time. "I love you too, Rose Tyler." Their daughter came running up to them. "Mummy! Daddy! It's been five minutes, are you ready?" Her parents laughed as she grabbed their hands to help them off the bench. The Doctor and Rose walked back to the TARDIS, with their daughter in between them, swinging their hands back and forth, sharing stories of their past adventures.

As soon as they got back to their home, Rose ushered Violet off to get washed up, while the Doctor set the coordinates for Jackie's new flat in London. He could still hear Rose and Violet's giggles from his place at the console and marveled over what a lucky Time Lord he was. _What did I ever do to deserve something this amazing? _He suddenly felt Rose's presence as she walked in the Control Room and placed her arms around him, in a backwards hug, and kissed in between his should blades. "Everything alright?" He smiled. _Everything's brilliant. _"Just thinking. 'Not a bad life." Rose tipped her head around his shoulder and gave him her cheeky grin. The grin with her tongue between her teeth. The grin that melted his hearts every time. "Better with two?" She asked. The Doctor winked back at her as they heard their daughter coming down the hall. "Better with my plus two." Rose gave a slight giggle and whispered something in the Doctor's ear. He looked at her in shock. "Three?!"

The TARDIS blinked her lights happily as her Doctor swung her Rose around the console and then swooped down for a passionate kiss, only breaking apart when Violet came back in the room. The two adults laughed and pulled their daughter in for a giant hug. The TARDIS had never been happier. She had her Oncoming Storm, her Bad Wolf, her little Time Lady, and another Time Tot on the way. She finally had her family.


End file.
